Inner Flames
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy was looked down upon a good majority of his life because he was an Omega Guide, the lowest of the low, but when he runs into Foosha Village's new Alpha Sentinel, Portgas. D. Ace, he's taken for an adventure that will change his life and the lives of his fellow Guides.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I claim no right to the anime/manga One Piece nor do I own the Television show_ The Sentinel. _

Current Song : Share the World

* * *

Chapter One : Insecurities.

In this vast world, there were many ways to seek power, be it through joining the marines, becoming a pirate or finding one of the many devil fruits. And though these were paths taken every second, minute, hour and day, there were a few lucky hundred in the world that were blessed enough to be born with power. This was the power of the Sentinels, beings with enhanced senses of hearing, sight, touch, taste and smell. And Guides, emphatic beings who helped keep Sentinels grounded.

No one really knows when the power of the Sentinels and Guides came to be, but the people did know was that they needed to be helped and controlled and so the World Government set about creating a branch specifically for helping Sentinel and Guides or rather keeping them on a firm leash. It didn't help matters when the birth of Sentinel or a Guide was completely random, but the government did the best they could to recruit a good number of them to become Marines to not only keep an even closer eye on them, but to stop them from becoming pirates which, unfortunately for them, was quickly spreading at a fast-rate.

Thanks to increasing rate of Sentinels and Guides, ranks were quickly established to sort out the strongest from the weak. Alpha's at the top, Beta's in the middle and Omega's at the bottom. This was a harsh system, but one the government claimed they needed.

It was a system one particular Omega Guide despised.

Monkey D. Luffy would never forget the look of devastation his grandfather wore when the doctor announced that he was an Omega. Luffy, being only six years old at the time had pulled his lips into the brightest smile and wrapped his arms around his grandfather's massive leg and asked if they could go out and celebrate. It was only when his grandfather looked down at him with that grim frown and solemn eyes did he figure that something was wrong. Very wrong.

It didn't take much longer for him to realize that being an Omega was one of the worst hands Fate could deal you. Not only were you the runt of the litter, but it was near impossible for you to gain and even consider becoming something in life. And so, from the moment on, Luffy knew that his life was going to be a long, winding tale of cruelty, disappointment and heartbreak. It was with those thoughts in this six year old mind that Luffy pulled away from his grandfather and ran out of the doctor's office with big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and snot coming out of his nose. He ran and ran until he realized that it he was sitting at the base of Mt. Colubo not really caring if someone saw him cry. He deserved a good, long cry after he learned that his life was going to become a literal hell just at the tender age of six.

His grandfather found him a nightfall, his once pristine white suit soaked with sweat and dirt and his tan, breaded face wet with his own tears. Silent, Garp took him into his arms and back to their small home which sat just a mile away from the mountain. After vigorously bathing and tucking him in, Garp quietly told him that everything would be alright and while his title as an Omega Guide was harsh to hear, that did not mean he was unable to achieve his dreams and become what he wanted. Naive at the time, Luffy grinned happily and drifted off to sleep where he dream of becoming many things and meeting many people; good and bad.

Unfortunately, as the years progressed, children along with a few adults chose to quickly put the notion that he was actually worth something out of his head and heart. Countless times did he hear that he was a worthless, good-for-nothing Omega, a bitch in constant heat and among a few other choice words that he quickly buried in the back of his mind. The taunts, abuse -physical and mental- grew so bad that he considered leaving the island, but the thought of leaving his grandfather was too much to bear and he quickly let the small raft he had painstakingly built drift into the sea taking his thoughts of freedom and stubbornness with it.

He was tired. At the ripe age of sixteen years old he was tired. Tired of being an Omega Guide who had no real purpose in life. Tired of the disappointed look his grandfather gave him every single time he turned his way. And most of all, he was tired of the superior looks Alpha and Beta Sentinel and Guides shot him. He was sick everyone and everything and the thought of just ending it became a forefront before wiping it completely away. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. He wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him thinking such dark thoughts. So he did what he thought best and acted wild and crazy throughout the village. Pulling pranks and drinking beer behind Makino's back while she took care of him -she was a beta who had taken pity on him- and interacting with pirates when they passed through on occasion.

In hindsight, he gave everyone what they wanted to see and hear while fooling them at face-value. To them, he was just a foolish Omega who had no prospects in life while in secret he studied Sentinel and Guide politics hoping that one day he would change the way things were and give Omega's a chance at life and fulfill whatever dreams they had. And it was his dream to see Omega's much like himself become something more, something worthwhile.

But like all plans, they come with distractions and they come with flaws. It was too bad that Luffy figured out too late that his distraction and his flaw were one in the same.

Summers on Foosha Village were hot, muggy and offered little breeze which is why Luffy spent a majority of them either swimming in the sea near the docks in town or in front of the high-powered fan reading on Sentinel and Guide law which seemed to surprise and anger Garp who was an outdoors man and wanted him to become one which is also why Luffy stayed in his room on the second floor of their home with the door locked, bolted and with his spare chair against the doorknob. All methods were useless against Garp's strength, but it gave him enough time to jump out of the window and run the mile into town and into the safety of Makino's arms. She was his safe-zone and Garp wouldn't dare lay a finger on her or yell at her and thus he named her his safe-zone.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm, Luffy pushed the heavy tome to the side and grabbed another, huffing when the weight strained his arms. How in the hell did Garp carry all of these up two miles and up a flight of stairs?

"I suppose being an Admiral of the Marines would have something to do with it." he murmured to himself, sitting back down and wincing when his shorts stuck to his sweat drenched thighs. Great. He was going to smell like a bed of roses later. Not that he was really concerned with his smell during the summer or winter or spring. Hell, he was never really concerned unless he smell himself pretty badly. Shaking his head, Luffy opened his book and flipped to the thirty-seventh page where the rights of Omega Guides began which were really only five to eight paragraphs. And seeing that made Luffy want to toss the damn thing out of the window and he would if it didn't cost so much beri and if Garp wasn't standing under his window painting the side of the house right now. His grandfather wasn't a cheap man, but he didn't like his beri being wasted. Garp indulged mainly because he wanted him to do something with his life instead of constantly pulling pranks in the village and getting in trouble, but what did the man honestly expect him to do? Act like a submissive all his life? Yeah, no thanks.

Picking up his pen, he set to make a few notes when he heard Garp's booming laughter from outside. He turned his attention back to his paper when his grandfather's laughter echoed throughout the house again causing him to make a long black line along his paper and onto his wooden desk. Eye twitching, Luffy dropped his pen and rose from his chair and made his way to his open window and peaked out of his see the mayor standing next to his grandfather with an angered expression. And didn't that make Luffy sigh in utter exhaustion? He ducked his head back in as the mayor looked up and caught him eavesdropping. The usual punishment for that was cleaning the entire house -regardless of the fact that it was already clean- and cooking for an entire week which he knew was cruel, because Garp could cook better than any woman and men in the village put together and Luffy was only half-way decent.

Making his way back to his desk, Luffy was stopped in his tracks when Garp's loud voice called him downstairs. He waited for a moment before Garp repeated his request making sure to throw a few good threats for good measure. Muttering under his breath, he made his way down the stairs and out of the door where the mayor was waiting, his posture tense and his eye constantly twitching. He vaguely wondered if the man was going to have a heart attack with all the stress he was going through.

"Luffy." Garp grabbed his shoulder and shoved him in the mayor's direction. "You need to go to town with Wood Slap here and get a check-up."

"Check-up?" Luffy repeated warily. "I've already had one for the year. Why-"

"You needn't worry why you need one, boy, just the fact that you are getting one." Wood Slap's voice cut in sharply and nasally. Luffy couldn't stand the man honestly, but he had no choice but to respect the old geezer.

"Now, come along," Wood Slap extended an arm towards the bustling town merely a mile away. "I would like to get there before the sun sets, but I doubt that will be possible."

"Grandpa." Luffy looked back at Garp who was standing silent over them watching Luffy with a blank expression. He opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it closed when Garp shook his head sharply indicating that none of his questions would be answered.

"Come." Wood Slap urged again impatiently. "I don't have all day."

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria : This story was pretty well received. Thanks a bunch everyone! Enjoy your reading.

Disclaimer : I claim no right to the anime/manga One Piece nor do I own the Television show_ The Sentinel. _

Current Song : Share the World

* * *

Chapter Two : A Guide's Dilemma.

The quiet creaking of the windmills, the loud shrieking of children's laughter and the constant yelling of merchants trying to sell their products was what made up Foosha Village. It was these sounds that wrapped Luffy in a secure blanket of comfort as he traveled to the doctors office with an irritable Wood Slap by his side. Though he did get the occasional dirty look by a Guide or Sentinel, it was somewhat lessened because the mayor was walking beside him and Luffy wasn't modest enough to not admit that he was slightly smug at the fact that his tormentors couldn't touch him. Hell, they couldn't touch him even if the mayor wasn't beside him. For it was a rule in every part of the world that a Guide, no matter the rank, was not to be harmed physically, but people found a way to hurt Guides in other ways, but no one was foolish enough to tell because not only was it against the law to do it, but the entire village or rather island would be punished if the Guide told government officials that the abuse had been going on for years.

Sure, Luffy could have sent a letter to the World Government and got his entire island in trouble, but what was the use? Yes, the entire island would be punished, but not everyone tormented him and it would be wrong to punish innocent people and so Luffy kept his mouth shut and took the taunts and disgusted looks in stride. He would show everyone what he was made of in due time anyway. Like his grandfather told him; karma was a bitch with a bad attitude and good looks.

"Wood Slap? Why do I need a check-up?"

Wood Slap looked irritated by his question and stopped in the middle of the road, pulling Luffy's wrist as he did so. "I have told you that it's nothing you-"

"Need to concern myself with." Luffy finished petulantly. "I think it is something I can concern myself with seeing as it's me who's going to be poked and prodded at like an experiment. And, I'm sure you're aware of how through Kureha can be?" Luffy shuddered at the thought. Kureha was a Guide doctor in the village who had very strong empathic shields and raised them to high levels to check Sentinels to prevent an accidental bonding with them and she did the same with Guides, but along with this, she was known to be one of the best doctors in East Blue.

And the most sadistic.

"I am well aware of how through Kureha can be." Wood Slap looked vaguely ill at the thought and Luffy mentally patted himself on the back for that little accomplishment. "But, this check-up needs to be up to date and the last you had was in February and it's September."

"That's only seven months." Luffy whined piteously. "All Guides have only one check up per year and I've had mine already and I'll be damned if I'm going to have something stuck my ass for the second time in one year."

"Watch your mouth, Omega Guide." Wood Slap hissed, using that Sentinel voice which caused Luffy to snap to attention. Almost. If the man had been a little younger then that pull a Sentinel's voice had would have worked, but now it only caused him to wince. Another score for him he supposed.

"Can we just get this over with?" Luffy snorted when a small group of Sentinel's passed them by, throwing them nasty smirks. Pirates from the looks of their clothing and smell. He didn't need to be a Sentinel to smell the strong alcohol and sea salt that always seem to stick to pirates when they came into the village nor did he need it to see their raggedy clothing.

"Which is what I have been trying to do." Wood Slap countered, coming to a halt in front of a decent sized yellow building with the Guide and Sentinel insignia, a hawk with an arrow in its beak, plastered on the wall. "Go on, she's waiting for you." Wood Slap stepped away from the building as Luffy pulled the door open. "I'm sure you can find your way back?"

"Yes." Luffy continued inside, not bothering to look back to see if the mayor had departed or not. Not that he cared. Stepping further inside, his irritation and anxiety flowed away as Kureha's empathy flowed over him like a gentle wave. Despite the woman being sadistic, that didn't take away the fact that she was an Alpha Guide and that her empathic abilities were top-notch.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" the registration woman asked kindly from the solid oak desk a mere feet away. "If you're ready then Dr. Kureha will see you now."

"Already?" Luffy drudged forward, his sandals slapping against the tiled floor gently. "I'd figured she'd be busy seeing as most of the Guide's heats are around this time of the year." approaching the desk, he grabbed the pen and wrote his name on the very bottom of the list, most of the names had been crossed out.

"Those Guides have been given light suppressants." the woman continued lightly, though Luffy didn't miss the disapproval in her eyes about said medicine. Giving a Guide or Sentinel a suppressant was considered barbaric on some of the smaller islands in East Blue, but beyond the Grand Line it was all too common according to Garp.

"I see." Luffy turned his eyes to the wooden door behind the receptionist desk. "Is she in a foul mood?"

"Yes." the woman replied, giving him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, but some of her other patients were...stubborn about receiving the suppressants."

"I don't blame them." Luffy murmured, stepping away from the desk and marching towards the back rooms where he could vaguely hear the shuffling of papers and scrapping of pens. He shut the door behind him and jumped a foot in the air when Kureha's loud screeched reached his ears.

"Luffy? Get your ass in here. I don't have all day."

"I don't even want to know how she guessed it was me." he muttered to himself, continuing down the hall and looking into the various empty rooms which only held small tables, counters holding medicine and chairs. It looked sterile and very unlike Kureha who was known for her unique -putting it mildly- style.

Coming to a halt as he approached the last door, Luffy peaked in and smiled tightly when Kureha glared at him and waved him in idly, turning back around and checked his file before slamming back shut harshly.

"That damn Wood Slap." Kureha muttered, tossing him a paper gown without turning around. "Making me do all of these damn check-ups because of _him_."

"Him?" Luffy slipped off his red shirt and jean shorts not in the least embarassed at the fact that a female was in the room. Constantly having check ups with Kureha was bound to erase any and all modesty from ones body. "Who's him?"

"That idiot Wood Slap didn't tell you?" Kureha questioned over the slapping of her gloves and didn't that make Luffy wet his throat in nervousness. He yelped when his ass was slapped quite harshly, causing him to lay on the counter. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't."

"Wood Slap didn't tell me anything and neither did-AHHHH." Luffy hissed when he felt cold fingers against his entrance. "Warn me why don't you?"

"You're used to it." Kureha muttered, grinning when she earned another hiss. "We have a Sentinel coming to town."

"So-OUCH." Luffy attempted to close his legs but a slap to his thigh stopped him otherwise. "So, what's the big deal? Sentinel's come to town all of the time. What's so special about this one."

"The name of the Sentinel is Portgas D. Ace. Sound familiar?"

What was he, stupid? Of course that damn name sounded familiar. Who hadn't heard of Portgas D. Ace? Son of Gol D. Roger and Portgas. D. Rouge, one of the most power Sentinel and Guide pairs on the planet or were the most powerful. He had heard the two passed away more than twenty years ago and no one really took their place yet.

"Why is he coming here of all places?"

"He's looking for a Guide." Kureha gripped his member and squeezed causing her patient to yell out in outrage. "And apparently, rank doesn't matter to him."

"That's a new one." Luffy grunted as Kureha moved away from him and rose from her small stool, slipping off the gloves on her way and dispositing them in the trash bin. "But, that still doesn't answer the question of why he's coming here."

"He's looking for a Guide from a quiet village and not one of those big noble cities." Kurhea explained coming back to sit down with a new pair of gloves on her weathered hands. "In other words, he wants someone who actually wants to take care of him and not be by his side for the fame and glory."

"I'm positive all Guides want to take care of their Sentinel's."

Kureha snorted, giving him an amused look. "I need to take you out into the world one day, boy and show you how some of the more raunchy Guides act. Not all of them wanted to be Guides and not all of them count themselves as blessed."

No, Luffy supposed, wincing as Kureha pulled him upright, he supposed that not everyone thought being a Guide or Sentinel was a good thing. He had been taught from a young age that becoming a Guide or Sentinel meant that you were helping the world in some way, shape or form, but again, Garp used candy-coated words to hide the fact that he wasn't going to get anywhere in life with his status.

"I see." he replied at last, grinning tightly when Kureha finally stepped away, deeming her check-up complete. "When is he coming to the village?"

"Three days, which is why I have to check over every Sentinel and Guide in this damned village."

"Including me?" Luffy rose back to his feet and slipped on his clothes again. "I hardly think he's even going to glance in my direction."

"Give yourself some credit and stop listening to those damned idiots." Kureha snapped. Checking him over since he was a child, Kureha couldn't stand the fact that such an energetic boy like Luffy was so damned self-conscious about his abilities. "It' doesn't matter whether your an Alpha, Beta or Omega. What matters is your abilities as a Guide."

"I know that, but-"

"Quit your bellyaching and get out of my office and tell that damned Wood Slap to stop sending every living breathing Guide here. I'll get to em when I get to em."

"Sure thing."

"Oh, and Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

Kureha chuckled smoothly, sending a wave of comfort towards him and causing his shoulders to slump at the feeling. "You're a better Guide than anyone on this island and would be perfect for Ace. Just gotta give yourself a chance, eh?"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Kureha."

"Make sure that you do."

Growing flustered at the sudden praise, Luffy quickly hurried out of the office -making sure to throw a quick good-bye to the receptionist- as he did so. Once he was out, he leaned against the door and allowed the breeze to cool his flushed cheeks and to cleanse the effect of Kurhea's comfort. Who was she off all people to say such, such nice things to him? He knew that he was more than capable of becoming a good Guide for Ace, but so was the other twenty who lived on the island. He shouldn't have cared whether or not he was good enough to be a Guide for Ace or be a Guide for any powerful Sentinel.

And yet, some part of Luffy wanted to. He wanted to be good enough for someone, for anyone, but it hurt when no one wanted you to be good enough for them. He hated the system the World Government created and it was his goal to literally destroy it and give Omega's like him a chance to be good enough and if he was going to do that then he needed to be unattached. Therefore, it didn't matter if he whether he was good enough to be a Guide to any Sentinel.

What mattered was changing the world around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria : This story was pretty well received. Thanks a bunch everyone! Enjoy your reading.

Disclaimer : I claim no right to the anime/manga One Piece nor do I own the Television show_ The Sentinel. _

Current Song : Share the World

* * *

Chapter Three : A Sentinel's Arrival and Luffy's Rebellion.

In Luffy's opinion, there was nothing special about a Sentinel's arrival be it Alpha or Beta or the rare Omega. To him, it was all the same. The Sentinel would arrive in the village, try to make him or herself known and then disappear back into the sea's when they realized that Foosha or Goa Kingdom in general offered them nothing worthwhile.

So, he really didn't know what in the hell the big deal was. Well, he knew what the big deal was, who didn't? Portgas D. Ace was a very powerful Sentinel with all five senses online and at their top peak. He had to admit that he understood why everyone was so excited, but he didn't want to understand and he had no intention of showing that he understood their excitement of Ace's arrival. He had more important things to do.

Like avoid Garp, who was trying his damn hardest to drag him to the town square to greet Ace who was coming into port pretty soon. He glanced warily at the door as it moved again under the force of Garp's weight. It was good thing the old man built this house to withstand his own strength or it would have given under the man's anger a long, long time ago.

"Luffy!" the door creaked ominously under the force of Garp's fist. "Get your ass out of the room, now!"

"I don't want to go!" Luffy screeched in return, flinching when one of the screws popped off the door. That wasn't good. "It's not like he's going to glance my way anyway!"

"I don't care if he doesn't! All Guides are required to be there!"

"Omega's don't count-"

"Luffy." Garp sounded suddenly tired and for that Luffy felt guilty, relieved and angry all at once. He honestly didn't understand why Garp wanted him to go so badly. The man himself was a Sentinel and he could represent the family well enough. "It doesn't matter whether you're an alpha, beta, or omega. Ace wants to see all Guides in Foosha Village."

"Grandpa-"

"I'll see you downstairs." Luffy sighed loudly as he heard his grandfather stomp away from his door. Well, if that wasn't motivation for him to get off his ass then he didn't know what was. Exhaustion tugging at him, he rose from his chair, slipped on his sandals and made his way downstairs where Garp was waiting by the open door. He grunted irritably when Garp flashed him a full toothed grin.

"I knew you'd see it my way, boy."

"Yeah, guilt tripping your grandchild into going to this fiasco is seeing it your way alright." Luffy huffed playfully as he stepped out of the house and into the hot, muggy air. "Aren't we going a little early though?"

"I have to help with a few preparations." Garp stated crankily. "And you're going to help."

"Help? Help with what exactly?"

"Food, decorations, you know, all the things one usually needs to celebrate the arrival of a Sentinel."

"That's the problem." Luffy remarked dryly, earning him a vicious glare. "We usually don't celebrate the arrival of a Sentinel. In fact, Wood Slap usually offers them free board and sends them on their way about two to three days later."

"Don't be a smartass, boy." Garp growled, roughly ruffling his hair and causing him to wince. "It's an honor that the son of Gol D. Roger and Portgas. D Rogue has come to our small village to look for a Guide."

Luffy stopped just mere feet from the gate of the village. "Do you know who he's going to pick? You're on the Sentinel and Guide council and I'm sure you've had some contact with him."

"No." Garp looked frustrated. "Ace isn't one for authority...and has decided not to interact with the Sentinel sovereignty about his choosing of a Guide, but he was at least courteous enough to contact us about his arrival."

"Well," Luffy smirked, resisting the urge to laugh at his grandfather's frustration. "He seems...charming, I suppose."

"You would think that." Garp muttered unhappily, gently nudging Luffy along and fully into the village. "Why don't you go talk to Nami for a bit?"

"Nami doesn't like me."

"I don't care, boy, just get out of my sight and go do something."

Huffing and muttering under his breath, Luffy made his way towards the market stands where Nami was standing and directing a few of the slightly younger Guides and Sentinels where to put the bowls upon bowls of food.

"Nami." Luffy greeted, grinning bitterly when the Beta Guide whirled around to face him, a scowl on her light tan features. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you-"

"I don't need your help, Luffy." Nami frowned, folding her arms. "We have everything taken care of. Why did you even bother coming here?"

"Garp made me." Luffy whined piteously. "I don't want to be here-"

"Then don't." Nami huffed with fond exasperation that Luffy recognized when he began to amuse her -which didn't happen often, mind you- "It'll be at least another hour or so until he-oh that couldn't be him..." Nami put away the jug of beer and peered out into the port. "He's coming on a skiff? A skiff? What kind of high-ranked Sentinel comes on a skiff?"

A Sentinel who doesn't like to show off, Luffy wanted to blurt out, but pressed his lips together. He didn't want another beating from the girl. Honestly, he expected Ace to come in a large ship with all the ruffles and fireworks that Sentinel's of his status did, but he found himself impressed when Ace proved him wrong.

"I'm going to greet him." Nami announced. "Stay here."

"Sure-" he huffed when Nami raced off, not bothering to stay to see if he complied with her words. Neutrally, he folded his arms and watched many of the lower ranked Sentinels and Guides race towards the port to greet Ace, who shined under all the attention and it was seeing this that made his new respect for Ace fluctuate a bit. He supposed he should have known better to give Ace the benefit of the doubt.

"Sentinel and Guides of Foosha Village!" Wood Slap boomed over the steadily increasing coward. "I would like to introduce the son of Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rogue; Portgas. D Ace, Alpha Sentinel!"

And just like that, the noise of the crowds exploded and from the flinching many of the Sentinel's had, he didn't admire them for having superior hearing. Soon enough the crowds parted and Ace was allowed to step further into the town center and judging from the bored look the older man was sporting, he wasn't impressed.

Good, Luffy thought, the sooner he became bored, then the sooner the Sentinel would leave and Luffy would go back to studying Sentinel and Guide laws. He was about to turn away when he suddenly felt eyes on him. Mentally counting to ten, Luffy carefully glanced over his shoulder to see Ace giving him a curious once-over, and seeing the heated look in those deep black eyes caused him to flush involuntarily.

What was his problem? Instead of lowering his head like any other Omega would, Luffy met Ace's stare head on and pulled his lips into a smirk successfully catching Ace off guard. Sticking his tongue out, Luffy moved away from the large buffet table and towards the exit of the town. He did what his grandfather wanted, he met, well not really met when one thinks about it, Ace and stayed long enough for him to meet a few people.

"Where are you going, Luffy?" Makino called out as he continued towards the exit. "You haven't met-"

"I have." he cut her off gently. "He seems to be a little busy-"

"I'm not busy at all." a deep, smooth voice called out from behind. "In fact, I don't believe we have met...?"

"Luffy." Luffy turned back around, making sure to keep his eyes locked with Ace's. "Monkey. D Luffy to be exact."

"Monkey D. Luffy?" Ace murmured, stepping closer to him and taking him off guard slightly. "The grandson of Monkey D. Garp and the son of Monkey D. Dragon?"

"Yes." Luffy replied, finding it somewhat difficult to see someone boldly identify him with his father who was a powerful Sentinel in his own right. "I am, what of it?"

"Nothing." Ace raised his head and took a delicate sniff, allowing his lips to pulled into a soft smirk. "You smell of the sea and sunshine. What rank would you happen to be, little one?"

"Little one?" Luffy bristled at the nickname. This bastard had a lot of fucking nerve to be calling him little. "You must need to get your eyes checked, Sentinel. Do I look little to you?"

"Yes." Ace purred, stepping closer to Luffy and taking another deep sniff. "You do, actually."

"Sentinels." Luffy snarled bitterly. "You always think you're so entitled when you have no right to be coming up to me and sniffing me."

"Luffy!" Makino hissed, her eyes flashing with hurt. "Not all of us-"

"Omega." Ace smirked wickedly, taking a deep sniff. "To one who smells so good and yet sounds so bitter, you have to be an Omega."

"Screw you." Luffy hissed, turning on his heel to leave if it had not for Ace stepping in front of him. "What are you-"

"If you move any further then I'll choose you." Ace murmured softly, deadly. "I'll choose you as my Guide and you'll no choice other than to accept. After all, you wouldn't want to disappoint your village would you?"

The hell with them, Luffy wanted to yell out. They didn't give a damn about him so why should he give a damn about them? But, he didn't want to disappoint Makino or his grandfather...

"Fine." Luffy finally gritted out. "I'll listen to what you have to say."

"That's my boy." Ace held out his well muscled arm. "Come along, we have much to discuss."

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyria : Thanks for reading everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show, The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Four : Flames of Passion.

Portgas D. Ace. Son of Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rogue. Alpha Sentinel. He was handsome, well-built, charismatic, intelligent and sent the female Guides to their knees to thank the Gods that they created such a fine specimen. Truthfully, _any_ well adjusted Guide would have been clinically insane _not _to try and get Ace to become their Sentinel, but fortunately, Luffy was among the clinically sane and he had no intentions of running after Ace like a bitch in heat. It was just too damn bad that somehow Ace had the notion that Luffy was interested in him.

He still had trouble figuring that one out.

And yet, it could have something to do with the fact that Luffy was _almost _near his annual heat. Unlike regular Omega's, he had a heat every month instead of every year. It was frustrating and it made him insane. So, that could be one of the reasons that Ace kept taking discreet -and that was using the term lightly- sniffs at him as they moved away from the lingering crowds of the Sentinel's welcoming party.

"Is there something that I could help you with, Sentinel Portgas?" Luffy questioned formally, taking a precautionary step backwards as Ace's eyes became half-lidded. You see, if a Sentinel starts looking at you like a nice, sweet dessert, then it was time to run and run _fast. _He had a dreadful feeling that Ace would catch up to him with little to no problem at all and knowing such a thing _sucked. _

"Not really." Ace murmured. "I was just curious as to why an Omega like yourself was out here when it's almost time for your heat." the Sentinel tilted his head to the side allowing his bangs to cover one of his dark eyes. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I don't really have to tell you anything." Luffy whispered, narrowing his eyes when Ace's full lips pulled into a dark smirk. He hated it when Sentinel's got arrogant. It made things very unpleasant. He folded his arms defensively and turned his gaze over Ace's shoulders. Like he thought, many of the Guides and Sentinels of the village were giving them curious looks. Well, not all of them, Nami was giving him such a fierce death glare that he was relieved that looking at a person with such venom didn't actually put them down in the ground.

"Of course you don't, but I'm sure that Sentinel Monkey would be delighted to tell me why his precious grandson didn't tell him he's heading towards his heat in.." Ace took a deep sniff. "Two days?"

"It isn't his business." Luffy snarled quietly. "And I'm pretty damn sure he already knows I'm nearing my heat. After all, he's raised me since the day I was born."

"I see." Ace looked contrite and Luffy would have been triumphant had not been for Ace's next words. "Then I'm sure he'll love to hear that you're talking about my father in a disgraceful manner." the Sentinel raised an eyebrow at how much blood drained from Luffy's face. My that was fast. "I'm sure you probably know that my father and your grandfather were once rivals and friends?"

"He'd know you'd be lying." Luffy swallowed at the smug look Ace sent him. He knew full well that Ace was at his absolute prime while Garp's senses were slowly degrading. He knew this because he had managed to sneak up on the old man twice in his lifetime.

"Would he?" Ace narrowed his eyes, a smug glaze overtaking them. "Your grandfather isn't at the top of his game anymore, little one, but I am." Ace placed his hand over his heart. "I don't think I have it in me to lie to the old man, don't you agree?"

"What do you want?" Luffy had enough of Ace's manipulative nature, but then again, being a Sentinel he should have known that Ace was just a little bit arrogant.

"I just want to spend some time with you." Ace stated softly, taking another step closer to him. "I did come to this village to look for a Guide."

"Not an Omega Guide." Luffy countered swiftly. "Surely, there are more higher ranked Guides that are more to your tastes." Luffy pointed to Nami who was still staring at them curiously. "Nami for example, she's a Beta Guide."

"I don't want Nami." Ace snapped viciously, causing Luffy to startle at how deep that voice had become. He wasn't expecting such a volitile reaction. "I-I don't want Nami and I don't appreciate anyone telling me what I want nor what I need."

"You don't like like people denying you either."

"No." Ace admitted without a hint of shame. "I don't like people denying me, but I'm not that much of an animal to force my desires on someone else."

"W-won't force?" Luffy spluttered, outraged. "What in the hell do you call this? You're forcing me to talk to you. You're forcing me to become your Guide."

"I'm forcing you to talk to me, but I would never force you to become my Guide." Ace smirked, allowing his eyes to drift down Luffy's body explicitly. "Though, the thought of you becoming my Guide is not a bad idea at all."

"I would never become your Guide. Even if someone paid me three billion beri." Luffy hissed, folding his arms defensively. "I want nothing to do with Sentinels."

"Are you a liberal?" Ace questioned, interrupting his tirade quietly. "You don't believe in the ranking system the World Government has imposed on the Sentinel and Guide sovereignty?"

"Again, I'm not telling you anything." Luffy narrowed his eyes into silts when Ace gave him an amused look. It was as if everything he did amused Ace in someway. "Are we finished here? I would like to go home now."

Ace stared at him for a long moment before nodding his head. "It was nice meeting you, Luffy, and I hope I can see you again sometime, soon?"

"No." Luffy turned on his heel, ignoring Makino's scandalized whisper. "I don't think so."

* * *

That night found Luffy under extreme stress, not only was he shaken at how easily Ace read him, he was also avoiding Garp like the plague. He had seen the look of disappointment when Garp had walked into the house a scant two hours later after Luffy had left and instead of yelling at him like he usually did. Garp simply gave him an exhausted look and retreated into his room, stopping once to tell him to go the store tomorrow morning and Luffy didn't have the heart to tell him that Nami was going to kick his ass the next time she saw him.

He knew that he was being a brat about this whole Ace manner, but what right did Ace have to come up to him like that? He didn't want to be anyone's Guide. At least, not until he set these stupid laws to right, but that might be too late. After all, who would want to be bonded to a Guide who went against the World Government? Pirates, that's who.

"A Guide to pirates." Luffy muttered to himself as he undressed, throwing the sweaty clothing to the floor and making his way to his bathroom. "Red-Haired Shanks would be ideal if I considered it." he paused at the door as if giving it some consideration before chuckling and pulling it open and stepping it inside. Being a Guide to Pirates was a Guides worst nightmare.

A Guide who went by the name of Robin had lived here a long time ago and she had been kidnapped by pirates when she was just a teenager. The last he had heard, she was with the Whitebeard Pirates specifically under Whitebeard's protection. If Luffy was honest, then he would say that she got lucky, especially since Whitebeard was one of the most dangerous pirates in the world, but he was also an advocate against harming Guides.

He stepped inside the shower, sighing as the warm water soothed his muscles. Now that Ace's arrival party was over, he could get back to studying and training his ablities as a Guide. He would have to travel to past the Grand Line to take his exams to become an apprentice for a Guide lawyer. Of course, they would never let an Omega Guide become an apprentice to anything, but Luffy was counting on that and the bottle of suppressant pills in his medicine cabinet.

Kureha wouldn't know they were missing since she prescribed them on a daily basis.

Smirking at the thought of outsmarting the doctor, Luffy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and froze when he heard shuffling in his room. It couldn't be Garp, his grandfather was too upset at him right now to be looking through his room again. He knew no one was stupid enough to sneak into a former marine admiral's home. Deciding that stalling in the bathroom wasn't going to help him, Luffy grabbed the bat that was beside the towel rack and stepped back into his room to see Ace laying on his bed and staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell." Luffy blurted out, lowering his bat to his side but made no move to release it yet. He hadn't decided whether or not it still needed to be used. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you." Ace jumped up from the bed and stretched his arms, wincing as his back bones cracked. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Well, sneaking into my house isn't a way to get off the wrong foot." Luffy stated wryly. "Couldn't this have waited until morning?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not." Ace grinned brightly and took a cautious step forward, his eyes straying to the bat in the Guide's hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Luffy swung the bat back and forth. "I don't know what you plan on doing sneaking into my house like some _creeper." _

"I resent the use of the term creeper." Ace shot back, folding his arms defensively. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior, but now I'm thinking that it wasn't even worth it."

"It would have been worth it." Luffy placed the bat against his dresser. "If you had just come in the morning and did it. Did the need to apologize now was too great or are you just impatient?"

"I was impatient and I was out of line." Ace murmured, smiling when Luffy visibly flushed. "I apologize Guide Monkey."

"Your apology is accepted." Luffy nodded his head towards the open window. "You can show yourself out."

"Not yet."

"Pardon?" Luffy would have reached for the bat again had not Ace reached for it first. "What in the hell are you doing, Sentinel Portgas."

"Please, call me, Ace." Ace placed the bat behind his back and kept his eyes locked onto Luffy's. "I have proposition for you, Luffy."

"I don't think I gave you permission to use my name." Luffy said tightly. "It's Guide Monkey to you until I tell you otherwise, Sentinel Portgas."

"Again, my apologies, but I do want you to hear me out." Ace smirked at Luffy who was still staring at him wearily. "What do you say, Guide Monkey?"

What did he say? Honestly, Ace was an intelligent man and he knew full well that he could have waited until the morning and formally apologized to him and his grandfather, so him sneaking into Luffy's room in the middle of the night had a different purpose and apologizing at this moment was merely a cover for what the Sentinel really wanted.

And damn him to hell and back when he admitted that he was interested in what Ace had to say.

"I'm listening."

Ace's blinding grin somehow told Luffy that whatever Ace had to say would be well worth the aggravation.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyria : Nothing to say tonight, except to enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Five : Circumstances.**

Dried and dressed in a simple pair of pajamas pants and shirt, Luffy situated himself on his desk chair and crossed his legs while staring at Ace who had taken to flipping through his large books on Sentinel and Guide Law.

"So," he began, causing Ace to look up from his light reading. "what was so important that you had to sneak into my home in the middle of the night?"

"You're unhappy," the book snapped closed and was placed carefully back on the mussed bed. "with the way the world is."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm unhappy with the entire _world." _Luffy retorted dryly. "I'm just dissatisfied with the ranking system of Guides and Sentinels."

"You want to change it?"

"I'm hoping to change it, but it takes time to change laws that have been implanted for more than six hundred years." Luffy raised an eyebrow at Ace's hum. "Why are you so interested in what I think?"

"You're different."

"Different?"

"Unique." Ace tried, smirking when Luffy huffed in exasperation. "You're unlike any Omega I've ever encountered."

"Oh," Luffy drawled, earning a raised eyebrow from the Sentinel. "you're interested in me because I'm not on my knees thanking the sea gods that you exist? Or maybe it could be because I'm not all hot and bothered at the sight of you."

Ace chuckled, low and dark. "You may not be all hot and bothered for me, but you _will _be _hot and bothered _by another method which is happening in about a day now, right?"

"Bastard."

"I'm pretty sure that I have parents." Ace smiled in amusement. "As fun as goading you into anger is, that's not why I am here."

"Then why are you here in my room like a creeper? And yes, I am calling you a creeper and no, I'm not going to take it back."

"Your lack of respect is appalling." Ace frowned, but Luffy didn't fail to see the amusement in those black eyes. "Which is why I think you're going to be perfect for what I have planned."

"What you have planned?" Luffy snorted. "What devious plan do you have up your sleeve, Sentinel Portgas?"

Ace waited as if doing a dramatic pause before he replied. "I want to break the ranking system for the World Government. I want to _destroy _the Sentinel and Guide sovereignty."

"You're insane." Luffy stated softly. "I want to change the system and you want to destroy it. Do you have any idea what destroying the sovereignty will do to this world?"

"Chaos and the destruction of the modern world, but wouldn't it be worth it? Omega's can be with Alpha's or Beta's and they don't have to be alone for all of their lives."

Luffy looked thoughtful at the idea. It did sound good, but that didn't mean it was good idea to actually carry out. "What will you gain from this? You're an Alpha and the World Government kisses the ground you walk on. If you do this then you can kiss your luxury life good-bye. The fact that you are the son of Roger and Rogue won't protect you."

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it."

"Eh?"

"I don't want my mother and father to protect me. I don't want the fact that I'm an Alpha Sentinel to protect me. I could kill someone right now and it'll be called self-defense."

"If that's true then you wouldn't mind taking care of people I have on my shit list do you?" Luffy smirked at Ace's exhausted look. "I'm kidding, no need to look so depressed. While I enjoyed hearing about your diabolical plans, is there a point to all of this, Ace?"

"I want you to become my Guide."

"What?"

"I want you to become-"

"No." Luffy rose from his chair abruptly and caused it to tumble over. "I heard what you said and are you out of your mind? You want me to become your Guide? For what?"

"I told you what I want, Luffy." Ace looked at him intensely before allowing a small smile to appear on his face. "It's up to you whether you want to take this leap or not."

"Let me see if I understand this correctly." Luffy began pacing his room mindful that Ace had his eyes on show of skin between the waistband of his pajama bottoms and t-shirt and people called him despicable? "You want me to become your Guide so that you can destroy the Sentinel and Guide sovereignty and launch the world into chaos where it will recover in maybe ten to fifteen years -If we're lucky- and then we can live happily ever after with everyone having equal rights."

"That's the gist of it."

"One." Luffy held up an index finger and poked Ace in the forehead earning a chuckle. "I think you're completely nuts and you should get your head checked and two, why me? I'm sure there are plenty of Guides who have the same mindset as I do. What do I have that the others don't?"

"You're not a coward." Ace stood from the and came to stand beside Luffy. "You stood up to me and you didn't bow down like the other Guides and Sentinels did. Honestly, you didn't give damn about who I was or where I came from. And yes, to answer your question I did run into other Guides with a similar mindset, but they would always lie when I asked them how they felt about the system we're under. They want to change it, but are afraid to. But you, Luffy, you're not afraid to challenge the World Government and I need someone who's not afraid of facing the unknown."

"How do you know that I'm not afraid?" Luffy asked softly, leaning towards the Sentinel. "How do you know that I'm not afraid of the consequences should your little plan succeed?"

"You are in the inside." Ace placed a hand over Luffy's frantically beating heart. "You may not be afraid of me and the World Government, but you're afraid of what's going to happen when all of it comes crumbling down and you're left standing among the ruins. You won't be standing alone, little one. I can promise you that."

"You shouldn't lie about promising such things, Sentinel Portgas. It's bad luck."

"I'm not lying. I would never lie to my Guide and you would never lie to your Sentinel." Ace gave him an expectant look. "Right?"

Did he want to do this? It was a tempting offer and it would finally get him moving along with his plans. Plus, Ace had the money and resources to get him across the Grand Line for him to take the exams. Sure, his grandfather had the money, but he would never pay Luffy's way if he really found out what he was doing.

Garp indulged Luffy with those books because he didn't want him to cause anyone any trouble and that would have been fine if Luffy didn't plan on using the knowledge he gained from the books, but he was planning on using it. Every single page and word was locked away into his mind and ready to use at a moments notice.

The negative aspects of this would be the village's and Garp's disappointment in him because not only would they think he tricked Ace into bonding with him, but this would have made their village a laughing stock because they let an Omega Guide bond with an Alpha as famous as Ace.

And yet, despite the fact that he didn't give damn about their opinions half of the time he did care about his grandfather's and Makino's along with Kureha's. He didn't want to disappoint them, but what about him? What about his dreams and his ideals? Shouldn't they count for something?

"Luffy?"

"If we're going to do this then we're going to do this right." Luffy whispered harshly. "No screw-ups or anything lovey dovey, alright?"

"Alright." the tone sounded amused and agreeable and Luffy wanted to slap Ace across the face for it, but he had a feeling that he was going to be dealing with it a lot.

Was it worth it he wondered? Talking to Ace for the last hour and an half gave Luffy the opportunity to see what the Sentinel was like and honestly he wasn't very impressed. Portgas D. Ace was laid-back, intense and slightly crazy, but he would admit that Ace had a lot of influence within the World Government and the sovereignty which would make him perfect to use and he was pretty sure that Ace felt the same way about him. An Omega Guide would become a symbol of the people who disagreed with the ranking system and if they saw someone like him bond with someone of Ace's caliber then what would that say for them?

He could make the impossible possible with Ace.

"You want me to bond with me?" Luffy asked quietly, staring directly into Ace's eyes. "Because if you do then there are no take backs."

"I want to make this as believable as possible." Ace said. "The World Government does check if the bond is sincere and valid. I'm going to ask you one last time, Luffy; do you want this? do you want to help me?"

"Yes, I want to help you."

"Good, we'll announce it to the village tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Luffy glanced at his clock to see that it was two o'clock in the morning. "We have to do it so soon?"

"The sooner the better." Ace leaned down and ruffled Luffy's hair playfully before moving towards the open window. "I'll meet you in the village square at eight o' clock." and before Luffy had a chance to protest, Ace had already disappeared through the open window. Great. He supposed he should add dramatic exits to his new Sentinel's list.

"My Sentinel." Luffy murmured, making his way towards his bed and carefully placing his books on his desk and laying down. "That doesn't sound so bad."

* * *

Foosha Village was up earlier than usual and it was only because Ace had told Wood Slap that he had finally chosen a Guide and he wanted the entire village to be there to celebrate with him. Garp had no trouble getting his grandson up the next morning because he was already up and dressed sitting at the table flipping through a number of books.

"You're too agreeable about this, boy." Garp stared at him from the kitchen sink. "How many fingers do you have dipped into this announcement?"

"I'm curious." was all that Luffy would offer as he placed his books aside and dug into his pancakes. "Aren't you curious about who he chose?"

Garp said nothing before nodding his head. "You're a horrible liar and you should know better than to lie to me about something. What do you know about Ace's Guide."

"Long or short version?"

"Short."

"I'm his Guide or I will be his Guide." Luffy rose from the table and placed the plates into the sink to be washed later. "We talked about it the other night."

"That boy snuck into this house?" Garp didn't sound offended, if anything, he sounded impressed at the fact that any young Sentinel managed to sneak in.

"Yeah and you sound awfully impressed at this." Luffy chuckled when Garp grunted in agreement. "Shouldn't you be happy? I'm finally getting a Sentinel after all these years and he's an Alpha. So, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"I'm worried about the fact that an Alpha wants my grandson for reasons unknown." Garp stated softly. "I don't know what the two of you have planned, but I hope that it's going to be worth it in the end."

"I don't know if it will or not, but how will we know if it's worth it if we don't try and see if it is?" Luffy patted his grandfather on the shoulder and nudged him towards the front door. "It's going to be an uproar when the announcement is made."

"This town needs a little uproar." Garp gave him a full-toothed grin and pushed him out of the door. "It's about time we gave Wood Slap something to actually be angry about."

xxxxx

Foosha was bustling with people, each of them shaking with excitement, but most of the excitement came from a good number of women who were waving and trying to get Ace's attention who had his eyes turned to the village gates, smiling when Luffy and Garp stepped through and frowning when Wood Slap stopped them and tried to direct them back out of the gates.

Aggravated, he stepped off the stage and forced his way through the cowards, scowling when a random hand brushed against his ass more than once. He would have never thought that people from a village as small as this one would be so brazen.

"Mayor Wood Slap." Ace greeted with a charming smile. "Luffy and his Grandfather are more than welcome here." he grabbed Luffy's hand in his own and pulled the Guide towards him. "After all, he is to be my Guide."

Wood Slap stood frozen at Ace's words, only muttering a faint. 'What?' as Ace turned and took Luffy to the small make-shift stage that had been set up for him only hours ago.

"People of Foosha." Ace began, smiling when they leaned forward eagerly. "I would like to announce that I have chose a Guide from this village which has treated me well in these last few days and I am very happy to say that I have chosen Monkey D. Luffy and we are to be bonded one week from now."

As soon as Ace finished his speech, Luffy expected to be glared at ominously, but the Sentinel's announcement was only met with stunned silence and honestly Luffy would have prefered the glaring.

He supposed that you couldn't have everything.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyria : Nothing to say tonight, except to enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Six : Chain Reactions. **

The stunned silence that took over the villagers was now something of the past. The emotions Luffy felt literally brought him to his knees and the only thing he could do to protect himself from the onslaught was to put up his strongest shields which almost broke under the force of the people's anger and humiliation at the fact that someone like Portgas D. Ace had chosen him to become his Guide. If he wasn't on his knees shivering at the emotional wave of anger, despair, bitterness then Luffy would have laughed in their faces. At long last he could make them feel what he felt. From the emotional turmoil to the utter pain at the thought of being passed over for something better, something worthy.

Through the screams and demands for an explanation, Luffy vaguely felt arms wrap around him and help him to his feet. He unconsciously leaned into Ace's body as he was led off the stage and towards the village gates. Good. He didn't want to be here anymore.

"Sentinel Portgas! This is some kind of mistake!" Wood Slap boldly stepped in front of them, spreading his bony arms outward in a pitiful attempt to block their path. "I insist that you chose someone else. There are more capable Guides to take care of your needs-"

"Are you telling me to chose another Guide?" Ace said quietly. "If I remember correctly, it is my decision to choose who I will spend the rest of my life with and I have chosen Monkey D. Luffy and no matter how much you beg and demand that I change my mind, I _won't." _

"He is an _Omega, _Sentinel Portgas." Wood Slap hissed, lowering his arms down his sides. "His shields and his empathic ablities are hardly sufficient for you."

"It will be enough." Luffy whispered, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. The emotions that had viciously plagued him were winding down and it didn't feel like he was drowning anymore. "I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can, Luffy." Ace reassured softly. "If you'll excuse us, Wood Slap, Luffy and I have some business to attend to."

"Sentinel-"

"Leave them be, Wood Slap." Garp pounded the the mayor on the back harshly causing a coughing fit to erupt from the elderly man's throat. "I'm sure that they have more things to worry about."

"Sentinel Monkey! Surely you see that your grandson is unfit for Ace!"

"Ace and Luffy have both agreed to become each other's Sentinel and Guide and from this moment on we are not to interfere with their bonding." Garp frowned disapprovingly at the mayor. "Do not tell me you plan on interfering with it?"

"N-No," Wood Slap looked disgruntled that Ace nor Garp would change their minds about the situation. "I will no longer interfere with this, but a word to the wise, Sentinel Portgas? I would not rely too heavily on a Guide such as Luffy."

"You let me worry about that." Ace smirked, dark and deadly. "Have a pleasant day, Sentinel."

"The same to you, Sentinel."

* * *

"I don't think I need to tell you that was a disaster waiting to happen." Luffy murmured, still leaning into Ace's strong body as they walked into his home. He was still a little dazed from the emotional assault, but it was clearing up the more they distanced themselves from the village.

"I didn't realize that the village people were so _bitter." _Ace gently laid his unofficial Guide on the small couch and slid down next to him. He knew that they were going to get some kind of reaction from their announcement, but what he didn't expect was the intense displeasure. Never in Ace's life had he been under such utter disapproval. To think that this what Luffy constantly went through caused his heart to throb painfully in sympathy and a little anger. No matter what the rank, no Guide should be treated in such a disrespectful way.

"Now you know, boy." Garp grumbled, reaching out and playfully flicking the younger sentinel on the ear. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"I plan on protecting Luffy to the full extent of my abilities." Ace placed a callused hand on Luffy's thigh and squeezed it in comfort all too aware of that endearing blush. "That is my duty as his Sentinel."

"Very good," Garp said, smiling in approval. "when do you plan on bonding?"

"Grandfather!"

"The day after tomorrow." Ace responded over Luffy's embarrassed cries. "I would prefer it if we went to my hometown of Baterilla, but I don't want to wait that long to bond with him."

"Fortunately for you, I leave on a trip to Marineford tomorrow." Garp leered playfully. "It will give you boys plenty of time to get to know each other inside and out."

"I agree."

"Please stop talking about our bonding like it's some kind of commodity." Luffy said deadpanned. "It's disgusting."

"We're family, boy," Garp stated flatly. "I think we're allowed to talk about it openly. Besides, how do you expect to survive out there if you can't discuss your bonding like an adult?"

"I can discuss my bonding, but I rather not do it in front of my grandfather." Luffy snapped, blushing hotly when both men leered at him. He didn't know how he was going to survive this. He knew that Garp was a rake, but not Ace. This was _great. _

"It's getting late." Ace announced, rising from the couch and holding out a hand in Luffy's direction. "come on, let's get to bed."

* * *

It came in the middle of the night and it came with a vengeance. Luffy opened his eyes as his heat assaulted him from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toenails. It burned and it made him arch his body off the bed. He had to slap his hands over his mouth to stop the moan from escaping his mouth. With Ace right next to him, it might-

"Luffy?"

Oh _no. _

A shuffle of the blankets and Ace's head appeared a second later, his usually sharp eyes soft with sleep. The Sentinel yawned loud and widely enough for the bones in his jaw to crack. Blinking, Ace suddenly stiffened and tilted his head in Luffy's direction. "Luffy," Ace murmured. "It started?"

Lie, lie, _lie. _

"No," Luffy shook his head and shuffled a little to the left, carefully placing his leg on the cool floor of the room. "It hasn't started yet-"

"Then why does the room smell like sex?"

"I don't smell anything-"

_"Monkey D. Luffy are you in heat?" _ Ace snarled sitting completely up and pinning Luffy down with those impossibly black pools that were called his eyes. _  
_

"Yes," Luffy whimpered, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I-I don't know what-"

Ace purred loudly and scooted closer to his Guide and buried his face into Luffy's neck. "It's going to be alright, Luffy, I will take care of everything."

"But-" Luffy whimpered as he was lowered back onto the bed and moaned as Ace slid over him and between his slick thighs. "Ace."

"Shhhhhh," Ace murmured, licking his neck and earning another moan for his action. "I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

* * *

It was official, Luffy _hated _his heat. Of course, he was used to having it every month, but it was something that he had dealt with alone. But now that Ace was here and, and, _helping _him with it, he couldn't have hated it more in his life. He felt so vulnerable, but at the same time he never felt so safe. He knew it was because that Ace had become his official Sentinel sometime during their third or forth round of sex. He could feel the warmth and security of the bond wrap around him like a warm blanket that was neither too cold or too hot.

"You're not to sore, are you?" Ace whispered into his ear. "I'm pretty sure that I was as gentle as I could be."

"It's fine," Luffy reassured him, wrapping his arms around his Sentinel's neck, resisting the urge to move his hands down the large skull and bones tattoo on his Sentinel's strong back. "You didn't hurt me at all."

"Good, I'm happy to hear it, but how long does your heat last?"

"Just a day," Luffy responded, not bothering to hide the relief in his voice. "I have a heat every month like clockwork."

"Interesting, I've never heard of a Guide having a heat every month." Ace pulled his face away from Luffy's neck to stare him in the eye. "Is that a trait of an Omega?"

"No, not really,"

"Oh, so it's just something that you alone has?" Ace smiled gently as he pushed his weight off his Guide and laid next to him. "That's interesting."

"Not really,"

"Please don't tell me that's the only thing you're going to say." Ace deadpanned. "I don't think I can handle such stimulating conversation."

"I've just had sex five times with my new Sentinel so you can excuse me when I say that my brain is fried and that I can't come up with many coherent sentences."

Ace snorted playfully. "That's fine, but we need to discuss what our plans are for the next three days."

"Our plans?" Luffy repeated, rising from the bed and letting the stained blankets pool around his waist. "I thought you were going to take me back to your hometown, what was it called? Baterilla?"

"Yes, I had thought of that, but you're still studying Sentinel and Guide Law, yeah? I was thinking that we can cross the Grand Line so that we can pass your exam so that you could become an apprentice."

"And who would take me on as their apprentice? I know you know a good number of Guide lawyers, but I don't think-"

"You don't need to think," Ace murmured, cutting him off gently and firmly. "The only thing you need to worry about is me taking care of you."

"I had no idea you were so chivalrous, Ace." Luffy said, giving the older man a teasing grin. "I guess I got lucky, eh?"

"I suppose you did and as a bonus I have a Guide lawyer that you can study under for a little bit."

"Oh? Who?"

"He goes by the name of Sanji."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Departure **

It was official. He was Ace's Guide. And he didn't know how he felt about it. Sure, the sex was excellent and the bond was drumming through his veins like it has always been there, but he didn't know how he felt about this. Luffy had lain in the bed next to Ace after all was set and done and wondered if this was the right way to go about things. They were both using this bond as a means to defeat the world and the way it was, but what about after the fact? What was going to happen after it was all set and done? He had always looked to the future and thought it was bright and sometimes dark, but now, he couldn't really see anything other than the fact that he was going to be stuck with Ace as Sentinel for the remainder of his life. Being Ace's Guide wasn't bad per se, but he wondered how long it would take Ace to realize that he had made a mistake. **  
**

In their planning to take down the World Government, they had failed to realize that the bonds were permanent, or, maybe they hadn't forgotten that it was. This was a sacrifice that both of them made and made with good intentions. However, should Ace find another Guide that matched him better then Luffy would cut or minimize their bond to the point where Ace could barely feel it. He was sure that Ace didn't know about his ability to server bonds if and when the occasion called for it. This gift or curse was something that he was going to use as a very last resort.

Luffy was taken out of his thoughts when the door to his bedroom creaked open and Ace's face peaked in between wearing a small smile. He pulled his lips into a small grin in greeting.

"I take it the talk with Garp went well?"

"As well as it could be," Ace stepped into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. "he's not too happy about our leaving for the Grand Line."

"Garp has never really been a happy man." Luffy said, his voice taking on a soothing murmur. What he failed to tell Ace was that his grandfather was still upset with his Father for leaving him behind all those years ago to take on the World Government in his own way and fashion. Monkey. D Dragon had not been seen since the death of his mother and Guide. And while Garp tried to hide it, Luffy knew that his father had most likely went insane at the death of his mother. After all, a Sentinel without a Guide was a slow death which is what the Marines did when they caught Sentinel Pirates.

"I'm going to introduce you to Sanji once we make it past the Grand Line. He is a top-notch Guide lawyer and is known to not like some of the rules that the Government has on Omega's."

"Why? I've never seen Beta Guides take an interest in Omega's before."

"His baby sister was an Omega." Ace stated solemnly "She ran away years ago, but there have been rumors of her death on the waters. Sanji confirmed it when he went to Baterilla last year and found her unmarked grave."

"So, he has something in stake at this too?"

"Yes and No," and what kind of answer was that? It was either one or the other. Luffy raised an eyebrow at Ace who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly whilst wearing a happy grin that made Luffy want to smack him in his face. Hard.

"What kind of response is that?" Luffy questioned. "Does he have something in stake in this or not?"

"Yes and No," and there's that fucking response again.

"Alright, I'm going to say that he does have a steak in this, okay? Which means with the death of his sister is the reason why he wants to stick something up the World Government's ass via the legal system."

"Exactly."

A groan and a eyeroll. "Why didn't you just say that?"

Ace shrugged, giving him one of those I-just-want to be difficult smiles. "You can call it a test of sorts."

"A test?"

"You need to realize that people out there aren't going to give you the answers you need." Ace explained further. "And you also need to realize that people are going to screw you over."

"Who are these people that you speak of?" Luffy drawled, amusement glittering in his eyes which quickly dimmed when Ace made no move to join in his amusement. "Look, I'm not naive, I understand that people, no matter where they're from, are going to screw us over, and I understand that this going to be hard -for the both of us- I'm not stupid, Sentinel Portgas."

"There's no need to be so formal, little one." Ace purred softly, causing a shiver to rush down Luffy's spine. "I assure you that I only want you safe."

"And dependent,"

"_In_dependant." Ace corrected with a wicked grin. "I need a Guide, i.e you, who can rely and take care of himself in sticky situations. I need a partner, not a household wife."

Luffy blinked for a moment, before. "Did you just call me your wife?"

"I didn't imply that, I merely used that as an example. Though, you are a variation of a wife-"

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck. Off."

* * *

The thought of leaving Foosha Village was exciting, and yet, it was saddening. Sure, he had good and bad memories -more the latter then the former- but a side of him was so fucking happy to be leaving Guides and Sentinels like Nami and Wood Slap behind. He was going to miss the antagonism so much.

Really, he was going to miss it.

"I want you to be careful, boy," Garp said, lifting the three bags of luggage easily and carrying them down the board walk. "The Grand Line is dangerous and there are Guides and Sentinels who are-"

"Going to screw me over?" Luffy finished with a tired grin. "I'm going to be fine, grandpa. Don't worry, okay?"

"I always worry about you, Luffy." Garp set the bags down and embraced his grandson. "I knew that you were going to do something someday, but I didn't think you'd be going over the Grand Line to accomplish it."

"What can I say?" Luffy smiled as Ace came to join him as two ship hands grabbed their bags and took them on-board. "I'm full of surprises."

"You definitely are, my boy," Garp squeezed hard enough to take the breath out of Luffy's lungs. "I wish you luck." Garp stared at Ace from over Luffy's shoulder. "Take care of him, Ace, or else."

Ace snorted quietly, but muffled it as best he could when Garp gave him a irritated look. "I'll make sure to take care of him to the best of my abilities, Garp."

"See that you do, boy, see that you do-"

"Luffy! Luffy!"

At the sound of his name, the Guide turned to see Makino running towards him with Kureha and Wood Slap marching towards them at a slower pace. Luffy smiled and would have stepped forward to embrace her, if not for the fact that Ace stepped in front of him and blocked his attempt. Makino quickly recovered from her shock at Ace's move and nodded her head in apology.

"Luffy," Makino peaked from over Ace's shoulder. "I want you to take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will -Ace stop that-" Luffy moved in front of his Sentinel and moved close enough so that Makino could touch him on the shoulder before a growl from Ace forced her to move her hand away. "I'm going to miss you, Makino, and thanks for all you've done for me."

"It isn't and wasn't a problem, Luffy." Makino whispered. "I want you to enjoy your time in the Grand Line and I hope that you're successful wherever you end up."

"Don't make a fool of yourself, Luffy." Wood Slap said, coming to a stop behind Makino. "Remembering that you're representing Foosha Village and Goa Kingdom in general."

If that was the case then Luffy would make sure that he was going to be known as a hellion throughout the Four Blues.

"I'll keep that in mind, Wood Slap and take care Kureha."

"Brat."

"I love you too-"

"All passengers boarding the boat to the Grand Line had best board now!" the rough voice of the captain called out. "Get your asses on the boat!"

"That's our cue." Ace said, tugging Luffy's shirt gently. "Time to go."

Luffy gave the village, the people in front of him one last glance before turning around and walking up to the ramp leading to the boat. This wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, but still it didn't negate the fact that he was going to miss Foosha.

A little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Eight : Surprise! A Stowaway! **

The sun was bearing down on his skin making it warm and sweaty, but the cool air made the heat more bearable and though Luffy enjoyed being out in the open sea, he couldn't bear the intense feelings constantly hitting his shields. For the past hour, more than one person had come up to him and Ace in an effort to introduce themselves and to proposition themselves to Ace. It was something that Luffy had been afraid of the moment the boat had taken sail. But, surprisingly enough, Ace had brushed them off with a look or a smirk on those thin lips and proclaimed quite loudly that Monkey D. Luffy was his Guide and his only Guide.

And like douse of cold water, the Guides had backed off not forgetting to give Luffy a look disdain as they did so. Despite the fact that they had left them alone, Luffy had felt humiliated that he needed Ace to get them to do so. He wasn't some child who couldn't handle bullies nor was he defenseless. The fact that he was a Guide did not mean he was helpless. Far from it.

"You need to stop with the theatrics, Ace." Luffy scolded, brushing the Sentinel's arm off. "I don't need you to protect me at every single turn."

"I'm your Sentinel. It's my job to protect and nurture you. Just as it is your job to keep me grounded." Ace lowered his head so that the brim of his hat could covered half of his face. "I'm fully aware that you can take care of yourself, but I need to remind you that I can do a better job at it."

Luffy snorted, amused at how tense Ace had become. The shoe was on the other foot now, wasn't it? "Whatever chivalrous notions that you have about our bonding needs stop right now, Ace. We both know what we agreed to and the lovey-dovey part of our bonding wasn't in our contract."

"Contract?" Ace raised his head and Luffy almost jumped back at the sight of those intense ebony eyes. "You're calling our bonding a contract?"

"Why shouldn't I call it that?" Luffy swallowed when Ace's lips pulled into a heavy frown. "It's exactly what it is!" he swallowed again when Ace suddenly tilted his head to the side and looked at him with curiousity. "what? what is it?"

"You are such a liar." Ace murmured, smiling when Luffy flushed. "You're heart is beating so fast I'm not surprised that it isn't bursting out of your chest."

"I thought you didn't use your senses?"

Ace shrugged, his smile sharpening to the point of where it looked dangerous. "Well Luffy, you called this bonding a contract and I don't remember a clause that said that I couldn't use my senses."

"I figured you wouldn't need to be told that." Luffy muttered, wrapping his arms around himself in a bout of insecurity. This was a fine situation he had found himself in. The last thing he had expected Ace to do was call him out on his lie.

"I guess I'm a little slow on the intake of what you want and don't want, Guide Monkey." Ace drawled darkly, straightening himself as his ears picked up the fact that the people around them had deliberately lowered their voices in an effort to listen to their conversation. It never surprised him that people didn't try to be sneaky with eavesdropping, but the more they entered the Grand Line, the more brazen people were going to become.

"I want you to respect me as a person and as a Guide." Luffy said, finally frustrated with the conversation. "That's all I want from you, Ace."

"And that's all you'll get from me, Luffy." Ace tipped his hat and took a step back before turning his back to his Guide and displaying his skull and crossbones tattoo. "If you'll excuse me."

Luffy's shoulders deflated once Ace was completely out-of-sight. That was disastrous. He didn't-well, yes, he did mean everything he had said to his Sentinel. He knew of the relationship between Guides and Sentinels, but he had thought that with the same agenda in mind that his and Ace's relationship would be different than others, but it seemed that he was wrong. Ace's instincts had taken over the moment he had entered his heat that fateful night and from the looks of it Ace had no intention of reigning them in to Luffy's sastification which was going to be a problem. A serious problem.

Luffy ruefully shook his head, clearing his tumultuous thoughts. It didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that did matter was getting to Sanji and getting their plans on the road, but if that was the case then why did he feel so ill at ease?

* * *

It was when stars littered the sky that Luffy finally spoke to Ace again. He was sitting in his cabin when the Sentinel came in, his sleeveless arms covered with a open, ankle length coat. Luffy smiled weakly when Ace came up to him and reached up and rubbed his arms in a soothing gesture that only made him tense further. Ace seemed to sense this for he pulled away and let out a heavy sigh.

"This isn't going to work." Ace spoke, his deep voice echoing against the strong, brown wood of their temporary cabin which really only held a small desk next to the door and two small bunk beds with soft, but worn mattresses. "I think we need to sit down and discuss what our relationship is going to be like."

"There's nothing wrong with our relationship." Luffy said, crossing his arms defensively when Ace gave him a blank look. "What? There isn't-"

"You're lying again." Ace interrupted smoothly, placing a palm against his heart that was message enough to Luffy that the Sentinel was using his senses once again. "rule number one; don't lie to me. at all."

"Rule number two, don't use your senses."

"That's not going to bode well for me, I'm afraid." Ace stated, shrugging his shoulders when Luffy narrowed his eyes at him in obvious anger. "When you demand that I don't use my senses, that's basically asking me to throw away apart of myself and I'm not going to do that, Luffy. No matter how much you beg me." Ace held up two fingers. "rule number two, you're going to have to allow me to touch you. As you know, touch is key to keeping me from zoning out."

"I'm aware of that." Luffy spat, finding the conversation more unfair as it progressed. "I might not like how Omega Guides are treated, but I am aware of how my abilities work. Is there any other rules you would like to discuss with me?"

"Rule number three," Ace continued as if he hadn't heard Luffy's tirade which only serve to frustrate the Guide even further. "I want you to lose that fucking attitude of yours. Never in my life have I seen a Guide -who is supposed to be empathetic and in touch with their emotions- so bitter and cynical I realize what you go through, but that is no excuse to be angry at the world in general. If you're going to be angry at someone, be angry at the World Government not at me, and not at the people around you."

"I'm supposed to suppress how I feel?" Luffy shook his head wildly. "That's not how Guides work and you know it."

"I'm aware of how Guides work, seeing as I've been around more than you have, but they are aware that anger and bitterness are dangerous emotions that could lead you to fail at your responsibilities as my Guide."

"Ace-"

"Luffy," Ace returned gently, stepping forward and placing his arms around his Guide tightly enough to get him to squirm. "I know that this hard for you-stop struggling, I'm not letting go- but, as your Sentinel, not your proxy, not your pretend, but your bonded, permanent Sentinel, I'm going to watch over you whether you like it or not, do you understand?"

"I understand," Luffy whispered into Ace's shoulders, his body melting into the other's own warm and broadly muscled one. He didn't understand why he was giving Ace such a hard time when the Sentinel had been nothing but kind, and a little bit of an asshole and commanding. He stood here and said that he understood what it was like to be a Guide, but all of his know it all came from books and less worldly experience and now that he was actually someone's Guide, it was so different. The bond between them had felt tense earlier, ripe with frustration, anger and sadness coming from both sides, but now it was calm and soothing like warm water rushing over them.

"I'm sorry," Luffy whispered, clinging to the Sentinel tighter than his logical side wanted him to, but exactly like his Guide side demanded that he do. It was going to be interesting and a little frightening to see how his Guide side came up during their journey together.

"You're forgiven, brat." Ace chuckled into his ear. "You're always forgiven." the Sentinel lead them to the one of the small beds and laid them down on it, making sure that each of them had enough room before laying still. He was relieved that Luffy finally understood what he was trying to say to him. There was nothing wrong with allowing your Guide or Sentinel selves to take over and there was nothing wrong with allowing them to guide you through the best and the worst of times. Nothing wrong with that at all.

"Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Sanji like?"

Ace snorted at the question, burying his face in Luffy's unkempt hair, inhaling the scent of sea and sunshine. "Black leg Sanji is an asshole of a Guide that uses his powers for evil."

"Eh? What?"

"You'll see what I'll mean when we get there, Luffy. I promise."

"If you say so,"

000000000000

She couldn't believe it what she had heard. She shook her head and took a stepped away from the door, making sure to keep her breathing even as to not disturb the Sentinels in the hall and in the room she had been eavesdropping on. So, this is why Ace had chosen Luffy? Because they had the same objective?

Nami narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. A part of her wanted to barge in and demand what in the hell was going on with them and what they were planning. But, she couldn't do that seeing as she would have to explain why she was on the ship. No, it was humiliating enough that she allowed her jealousy to overcome her and sneak onto this ship to find out why Ace had chosen Luffy of all people to be his Guide. She hadn't understood at the time. Wasn't she a better Guide than Luffy? She was a Beta, and one of the top two Guides in the village besides Kureha and yet Ace had chosen Luffy. Her disgust had lead to anger and then jealousy and finally a bout of curiosity overcame her which lead her to where she was now.

The only problem was how was she going to remain on the ship undetected? Nami didn't have to think further on the matter for the sound of footsteps from down the hall alerted her to a passerby. Cursing under her breath, she power walked down the opposite way, making sure to keep her steps light. She would figure out her next move later.

Whatever it turned out to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Nine : Black Leg Sanji : Expert Lawyer. **

Luffy's relationship with Ace blossomed to the point of where they were the talk of the entire ship. And while this shouldn't have bothered Luffy in the slightest, he felt that their relationship was under scrutiny much more than previously and that everyone had _expectations _of them -or rather, him- now. As their journey towards the Grand Line progressed, Luffy found himself changing in way and speech. He became less formal and more playful to give the people the satisfaction that a Guide was nothing more than an assistant and lover and not a human being who was capable of turning heads and awing them. Of course this change he forced himself to go through was humiliating, but he couldn't deny that it was fun to be liberating like this.

They were a night away from the City of San Faldo when Luffy caught a flash of red-hair in the corner of his eye. Frowning, Luffy turned away from the glittering sea to see no one there but the shadows shifting and the sails moving in the wind. Strange. He could have sworn he saw someone over there by the entrance of the cabins.

"What are you doing out here?" Ace asked, startling him out of his revere. "I thought you didn't like coming out onto the deck at night."

"I just wanted some fresh air." Luffy said, turning gaze away from the calm waters and onto his Sentinel who was grinning in the darkness. "What are you doing out here? You're usually asleep or buried in your food by now."

"You felt lonely." Ace stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist. "I wanted to see what was making my Guide so lonely."

Much to Luffy's frustration, he blushed at the hold Ace had him in. His Sentinel had no shame in touching him in public. It made him envious at how comfortable Ace was in expressing his feeling while Luffy -who was born to express and emphasize his emotions- had trouble doing such a thing. It was weird at the role change at times.

"I'm not lonely." Luffy huffed and tried to escape Ace's arms, but he was pulled back and given a kiss on the neck for his effort. "I just wanted some fresh air that's all."

"Luffy." Ace sighed into his ear, giving the lobe a small nibble and eliciting a shiver from his ever-stubborn Guide. "You do realize that I know you're lying, right?"

"It was worth a shot." Luffy remarked dryly. "If you want to know the truth then I was uncomfortable in the cabin."

"Uncomfortable?" Ace pressed softly. "Is someone bothering you?"

"No, but I did feel like someone was watching me." Luffy shivered at the thought and was grateful when Ace pressed a kiss to his temple. "I haven't had any trouble in the last couple of days, but today I've felt eyes on me all day long."

"No one on this ship has a bad record nor are they pirates. I made sure of that before stepping on-board with you." Ace released him and took a cautious look around. He raised his head in the air and took a delicate sniff and narrowing his eyes.

"Ace?" Luffy questioned softly, his voice carrying on the wind. "What's the matter?"

"You were right, Luffy. There was someone here no less than a minute ago." Ace sniffed the air again. "And they smell like tangerines."

"Tangerines?" Luffy repeated incredulous. "Are you sure?"

"I have the best nose on this side of the Grand Line, darling. I'm pretty sure I'm smelling tangerines." Ace lowered his head and placed a hand against his chin. "I don't know anyone that smells like that."

"It doesn't matter." Luffy said, brushing the problem away. Whoever it was would be out of there lives once they docked in San Faldo. "We only have one last night on the ship and then we won't see another person on this boat again."

"I suppose you're right, but next time don't take so long to tell me something is wrong, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

San Faldo was alive when Ace and Luffy arrived. They gathered their bags and left the ship with relief obvious in their bodies and in their eyes. Luffy more-so than Ace.

"Do you want me to check?" Ace asked as they traveled through the crowds of the docks. "If Mrs. Tangerine is following us?"

"No, and besides, I doubt you'll be able to sniff her out in this crowd. I'm even having trouble breathing in fresh air."

"You're just smelling the fish." Ace stated, chuckling when Luffy glared at him for his remark. He was getting used to the different glares Luffy gave him and dubbed this one #24 The Glare of Doom. It may have been silly that he had numbered the glares Luffy gave him, but it made him feel good and it showed that he was starting to know his Guide better.

"I smell fish and wood thank you very much. I don't even want to know what you're smelling now and you had better tone it down before you zone out like last time."

"I zone out one time and you never let me live it down." Ace muttered, a frowning pulling his lips down. "I can't help it if I wanted to eavesdrop on the couple having sex a few doors down."

"You're such a pervert and I still haven't got a thank you for pulling you out of it."

It had been their fifth night on the ship and they had been just relaxing in their room when Ace suddenly stood still next to door for such a long amount of time that Luffy grew worried and approached the man and asked what was wrong until he noticed that Ace had zoned out from concentrating too hard on one sense which he figured was hearing when he finally snapped him out of it. Luffy had snapped when he found out that Ace had listened to a couple...having _intercourse _a few rooms down. The room was almost sound-proof, but that was nothing to an Alpha Sentinel.

"I can't believe that you were listening to them having sex!" Luffy hissed indignantly. "That was really perverted, Ace."

Ace shrugged, nonplussed at the fact that he had been caught. "I can't help it if someone is having loud sex within a Sentinel's hearing range."

"A Sentinel's hearing range is pretty damn-"

"Oh, look, we're here," Ace took his arm and lead him to a two-story stone house with a massive garden filled with vegetables on the left side. Luffy would have appreciated the beauty of it had not for the fact that he was still angry at Ace for reminding him about his little eavesdropping.

"Sanji!" Ace opened the door with a resounding bang. "Sanji! Get out here!"

Luffy set his luggage down while Ace continued yelling for the lawyer and took the opportunity to look around. The inside was just as beautiful as the inside with soft blue carpeting, decent red furniture and a few tables and lamps here and there. It looked moderate and nothing what a Guide Lawyer should have, but who was he to judge at the moment.

The stairs creaked under a pair of feet and a blond-haired man with a black three-piece suit appeared looking rather annoyed at the sight of them. Luffy opened his mouth to apologize, but Ace beat him to the punch.

"I thought I told you that we were coming today?" Ace said, coming up the stairs to join the lawyer. "What in the hell were you doing up there?"

"Research." Sanji replied coldly. "I'm on a case and I do have to pay the bills, rich boy." Sanji pushed Ace out-of-the-way and climbed down the stairs and grinned in Luffy's direction.

"So, this is him, huh? The one who wants to screw the World Government over?"

"Yes, that's him, Monkey D. Luffy, my Guide and partner-in-crime." Ace stated proudly. "I hope that you can help him in some way, Sanji."

"Don't you worry." Sanji purred, coming up to Luffy and placing a hand on the Guide's shoulder. "I'm going to take good care of him."

At the other Guide's tone, Luffy's shoulders deflated. He didn't like the sound of that at all, but choice did he have? He had to learn what knowledge that Sanji had, but that didn't mean he was going to like staying here.

"I'm going to do a little exploring." Ace said, reaching over and ruffling Luffy's hair playfully. "I'll be back by nightfall."

"Ace-"

"Stay here and get to know Sanji, Luffy." Ace marched towards the door, waving a hand back at them. "You're going to be around each other for a while."

"I take it you still haven't got used to having an Alpha for a Sentinel?" Sanji asked as he guided Luffy towards the lavish living room. "Ace told me in a letter that he was going to bring you here to learn about the Sentinel and Guide laws?"

"That's right."

"Tell me." Sanji nodded his head at an armchair while walking towards a cabinet full of beer and other types of liquor. "Why do you want to learn these laws?"

"To change them." Luffy replied, trying to keep his tone from being annoyed. Sanji knew why he was here therefore, it made no sense to ask these questions.

"A simple reason, but it takes weeks, months, _years _to have laws changed. Are you ready to wait that long?" Sanji grabbed a bottle of beer and set in a bucket of ice for the time being. "It took eight years just for the arranged marriage laws to be disbanded between the common folk."

"I heard about that law. The Guide died under the Sentinel's watch from abuse."

"Right, but the World Government's Sentinel and Guide division had a hard time believing that a Sentinel of that caliber and noble rank would abuse his Guide, but the evidence showed her choked, beaten and raped several times and the bastards still believe it."

"They were paid off."

"Very good." Sanji rumbled with an approving grin. "I see that I don't need to teach you about corruption."

"Corruption is everywhere and I needed to learn that early on. Every lawyer does."

"Indeed they do." Sanji moved towards a large book-case and hit a switch that was on the side causing the bookcase to slide with a small rumble. Much to Luffy's surprise, there was a large room behind it filled with files and books.

"Every file in that room is a case dealing with Sentinels and Guides." Sanji began, taking Luffy's surprise with a grain of salt. "I want you to get whatever you need -drink, clothing, food- and study all the files and give me a report -it doesn't have to be long- on each file."

"I'm not your secretary"

"I didn't say you were and you would make a crappy one with that attitude anyway." Sanji snapped. "The cases in that room are not pretty and I did a good number of them myself. This is a cleansing process and an introduction to the Grand Line Sentinels and Guides. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Need you even ask?" Luffy rose up from the chair and walked towards the hidden room, stopping at the doorway of it. "How long do I have?"

"Four days."

"_Four-" _

"No time to talk!" Sanji pushed him into the room roughly. "Get started!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Trials of an Apprentice**

Luffy considered himself to be studious and made sure to be far from innocent about the workings of the world, but as he gazed at the seemingly endless files of Sentinel and Guide trials he had to hold back the nausea and the anger he felt as he read page after page of murders, rapes, kidnappings and separations-the number of those particular cases lay in the hundreds. He didn't understand how people could do these things to Sentinels and Guides or even Sentinels could commit such atrocious crimes to normal people. It was if they lived off the fear and power of being a Sentinel or in some cases, a Guide. By the end of his six hundredth file, he had to push them away and bury his face into his hands.

He knew that becoming a lawyer was going to have him deal with some unpleasantness, but this went beyond his comprehension. Luffy clenched his eyes shut as the pictures of the murdered Guides flashed through his mind. He hoped that Sanji was able to put those monsters away. And he hoped that he would be able to do the same one day, but for now, he had to swallow his fear and finish these reports.

He reached for another manila folder when the door creaked open and Ace's grinning face appeared and it was the sight of his Sentinel that caused a wave of comfort and security to come over him. Ace had come in and out of the small room for the last two days and it brought joy to Luffy to see him every single time.

"How is it going, Luffy?" Ace asked, stepping into the room with all things a paper bag and two can drinks. Bless the man for bringing him food. "Sanji said it was okay to bring you something." Ace set the bag down on the empty chair. "I hope you like burgers and fries."

"I'm not picky." Luffy set the files aside and made a grabbing motion with his hands. "Are you keeping yourself out of trouble?"

"I have an example to set. A reputation to keep. Of course I'm keeping myself out of trouble." Ace grumbled, handing him his burger and drink. "Who do you think I am?"

"You honestly don't want me to answer that, sweetheart." Luffy whispered theatrically before taking a bit out of the burger. "But, if you want a sugar-coated answer then you're my sunshine."

"Yeah." Ace purred, leaning closer and licking off a stray bit of ketchup off the corner of Luffy's mouth. "I'm scorching in bed and as sunny as I can be in public."

Luffy snorted and swallowed before taking another bite. "That was so corny. Where in the hell did you get that from?"

Ace released his own snort and his eyes glowed with amusement. "I'm your Sentinel-practically your husband- I think I'm allowed to be as corny as I want to be."

"True." Luffy acknowledged softly. "And yet, you're an Alpha Sentinel and you're supposed to act smooth and intelligent. Now, the intelligence part I've seen, but smooth part?" Luffy set the burger down and stared into Ace's laughing eyes. "I haven't seen that so much."

"I'll show you smooth, little one." Ace smirked when Luffy scowled at him for the endearment. "As soon as you finish your apprenticeship with Sanji."

"I don't know how long that's going to be." Luffy looked at the seemingly endless files and sighed at the thought of looking through more murder and rape trials. His stomach rolled at the thought of it. He could see why Guides were never meant to be lawyers, but he would prove the world wrong just like Sanji did.

"It's going to take two years at best." Ace stated, laying a hand on Luffy's shoulder when they visibly slumped at the time span. "Come on, chin up, Luffy. If it makes you feel better, it took Sanji eight years to become a full-time lawyer. You're just looking a decent amount of knowledge, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to need more than a few days to process all of this." Ace waved a hand to the towers of files. "And if I remember correctly, you only have two days left? I figured you were a faster reader than this."

Luffy huffed at the mocking tone Ace said those words in. He was a faster reader, it was just these case were hard to process. It was devastating how much Grand Line Guides suffered and how malicious Grand Line Sentinels were.

"Sanji isn't going to go easy on you and he isn't going to feel an ounce of pity for you." Ace whispered, moving closer to his Guide and laying his head on the slumped shoulder. "He has worked very hard to get where he is and his mentors didn't take it an easy on him."

"I know." Luffy laid his head against Ace's and sighed at the warmth the man displayed. "What have you been doing anyway?"

"Meetings."

"Meetings?" Luffy echoed. "With who?"

"The Alpha of this City." Ace continued. "He goes by the name of X. Drake."

"Oh? How is he taking to you being here?"

"I have met him before and he usually doesn't mind me being here as long as I check in with him." Ace responded. "He's a good man and the city is prosperous because of him."

"And he allows Guides to become lawyers?"

Much to his surprise, Ace grinned and leaned in to flip through the files. "Not really, but as a way of courting Sanji, he allows him to have his own law firm. A few of the rigid nobles are against it but they wouldn't dare say a thing to the Alpha Sentinel."

"Sanji has to know about this! Does he?"

"Of course he does, Luffy." Ace snickered and Luffy couldn't help but smile at Ace's amusement. When he thought about it, it really was funny seeing Sanji ignoring X. Drake's attempts at wooing him. Sanji didn't seem like the type to given in too easily.

"You're disturbing him, Ace." Sanji amused voice came from the door. "He still has a lot of work to go through."

"He does deserve a break, you know?" Ace's voice turned a shade darker and Luffy shivered at the sound of it. "A day out on the city won't hurt."

"Tomorrow." Sanji surrendered, understanding that Ace was getting antsy at not seeing his Guide for the past two days. He was happy that they spent their early bonding days in Foosha Village. Praise the Sea Gods for that one.

"Alright." Ace released his hold on Luffy and slid out of the room, but not without flicking Sanji on the ear and eliciting a growl of annoyance. Sanji walked to the desk and plopped his feet on the desk and popped in a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes?" Luffy asked warily.

"I came to check up on you." Sanji pointed to the stacks of files. "How far are you?"

"I've done about six hundred files." Luffy slid the reports over to Sanji who took them silently. "Sanji, these cases..."

"Bad aren't they?" Sanji held up the reports and ripped them in half before tossing them on the ground. He smirked at Luffy's astounded face. "I know you can write reports because I saw a good number of them when you dozed off the other day."

"Why did you make me do them then!?"

"To remember them," Sanji tapped his temple and laid his hands across his stomach and shifting his body into a relaxing pose. "I want you to tell me in your words what you think about the cases you read in the last two days."

"Disgusted." Luffy replied immediately. "I felt disgusted at what happened to these Guides and Sentinels. I don't understand how can someone rape and murder and kidnap them."

"Keep going."

"I think these are crimes of prejudice and hate." Luffy shook his head sadly. "It doesn't make any kind of sense!"

Sanji was silent for a moment before taking his legs off the table. "That answer was completely and utterly wrong."

"What-"

"They were murdered because they were at the wrong spot at the wrong time. They were kidnapped because the men or women were desperate and they were raped because they are some really sick fucks in this world. Imagine if they didn't have their abilities as Sentinels and Guides, how long do you think it would take to solve these cases?"

"Years."

"Exactly." Sanji grinned bitterly. "Sentinels and Guides get special attention because the World Government treats us like were special-which we are- but this world needs to be equal." the lawyer slapped his hand down on the file harshly. "How long did some of the Sentinels get?"

"Five years." Luffy swallowed down his nausea. He couldn't imagine what the family felt seeing how easy that Sentinel got off. They must hate Sentinels and Guides now. "You want equality." Luffy whispered. "It shouldn't matter whether you're a Guide or Sentinel. These crimes are wrong and we should receive the same punishment as a normal person."

"That's exactly what I want and you want equality among Sentinels and Guides. This whole system is so jacked up that it will literally take more than thirty years to fix. I don't know about you, Luffy, but I don't want to spend the next thirty years fighting for equality."

"It's not going to be done in a day, Sanji." Luffy chided playfully. "But, I understand what you're saying."

"Good." Sanji rose from the chair and placed back against the desk. "Get back to work and I want a full report at the end of the fourth day."

"So you can rip it up again?"

Sanji grinned as he moved out of the room. "You're learning everyday."

* * *

It was dark when Luffy left the room at the end of the fourth day. His muscles ached, his mouth was dry and his clothes stank, but he was _done. _Every single file was read and put away. The massive report was under his arm waiting to be ripped, burned. He could feel Ace brimming with agitation in the other room. He had turned his Sentinel down on the third day when Ace had asked him out on a small date and it seemed like the man was still sore about it, but he would make it up to the man later.

Maybe a blowjob or something.

"Luffy!" Sanji greeted joyously, looking rather damper in a dark blue three-piece suit and a cigarette dangling in his mouth. "You look like shit and that brings me fond memories of when I had to do grunt work."

"I'm happy you feel that way." Luffy croaked out, coughing when his throat scratched at the lack of use. "Can we get started?"

"Of course." Sanji directed him towards the soft, brown couch and placed the cup of coffee in his hand. "Tell me everything that you learned and any questions that you want to ask."

"You're not going to make me look for it are you?" Luffy sounded weary. The last time he had asked a question, Sanji had brought him a very large, very thick book about Sentinel and Guide marriage laws all written in tiny script. He had feeling that he was going to have horrid eyesight at the end of this venture.

"I'm sure." Sanji chuckled roughly. "Now sit down and ask away."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven : Mrs. Tangerine**

Sanji stretched his arms and sighed in pleasure as the bones in his back popped and cracked. It was always good to stretch after a long question and answer session with would-be lawyers, but Luffy's sharp mind and cold questions took it out of him. The things that Luffy asked were questions that he would have never thought of as an apprentice, but that was so special about the Omega Guide. He thought out of the box.

Perfect for the beginnings of a Grand Line lawyer.

"You've been through a lot." Luffy stated quietly, watching as Sanji cracked his neck. "How are your mental shields and empathy handling all of this?"

Sanji shrugged, popping another cigarette in his mouth and letting it dangle. "It doesn't matter what rank Guide you are, Luffy, you'll learn to build your mental shields as hard as a damn rock."

"How strong are we talking?"

Sanji smirked bitterly. "In order to make it in the Grand Line, you need to be able to withstand assaults from Alpha and Alpha Prime Sentinels. Red-Haired Shanks and White Beard are two good examples."

"Have you met them before?" Luffy asked. "Red-Haired Shanks and Whitebeard,"

"In passing," Sanji replied vaguely enough for Luffy to want to strangle the man to get him to tell him the truth. Shanks and Whitebeard believed that all Guides and Sentinels should be equal just as he did and he always wanted to meet them, but with a marine admiral for a grandfather such a thing wasn't possible."

"You have a lot to learn, Luffy." Sanji said. "I'm going to teach you all that I can so that you can survive and help others do the same."

"Is that what you do? Help people survive?"

"I try to do the best I can for these Grand Line Guides and Sentinels, but with how wild they are, it's hard to keep track of all of them and the problems they have."

"It's amazing that you kept what with what you did in the first place." Luffy glanced at the open office that held the seemingly countless files. "I can't believe you did all of those cases."

"My mentor did a number of them and he let me handle some of them when I started out. If you think I'm calm now, you should have seen the way I was acting when I handled my first rape case." Sanji shuddered at the reminder. "I've never felt so helpless other than the death of my sister and I told myself that I would do all I can to not let it happen again."

"Guides aren't meant to be lawyers." Luffy stated unnecessarily. "Ace told me that you have the Alpha Sentinels favor."

"He wants me to be his Guide and he wants to get in my pants." Sanji chuckled at the blush on Luffy's cheeks. He hoped the little one would learn not to be so easily embarrassed. That could curve in his favorite depending on whom or what he talked to.

"Are you ever going to be bonded with a Sentinel?"

Sanji got a pinched look. "One day and yeah, I did have someone in mind, but he such a dumbass that it might never happen."

"I'm sure he couldn't possibly be that stupid." Luffy grinned at the incredulous look Sanji graced him with it. "What's his name?"

"Zorro,"

"Zorro, that's a unique name." Luffy complimented. "What kind of Sentinel is he?"

"Beta," Sanji sounded proud when he replied. "He's a self-proclaimed pirate hunter, but he's still trying to get his shit together."

"Oh, does he have in any interest in you?"

"No." the response was sulky. "He calls me curly brow and he's a dumbass!" Sanji kicked his loafer covered feet at the coffee table, causing it to move and scratch the floor.

"I would say that you should try to get him to like you, but X. Drake is a good candidate if Zorro fails to to return your feelings."

"I'm doing anything with that hunk of a man." Sanji snarled which only caused Luffy to chuckle. "He's nice and charming, I'll give him that, but I'm not his match and he knows it."

"Didn't feel that spark?"

"I never felt that spark; only attraction and I trust the same thing happened between you and Ace?"

"The arrangement between Ace and I is a little complicated." Luffy murmured, blushing when Sanji smirked at his choice of words. "If anything we could call it an arranged bonding."

"You know those are about two-hundred years old, right?"

"And only allowed in the noble families," Luffy finished softly. "I prefer our little arrangement that we have."

"How's the sex?" Sanji asked, grinning wickedly when Luffy huffed. "Well?"

"It's fantastic."

* * *

The city was bright and crowded and stinky, but Ace was used to such things invading and clogging his senses. He nodded his head at a few fellow Sentinels and frowned when a number of Guides licked their lips in his direction. Again, it was nothing he wasn't used to, but he knew that they could tell that he was freshly bonded. If the smell and the armband was any indication.

He passed the docks and allowed his eyes to drift to the water and winced at the rush of nostalgia that hit his heart. He missed traveling the seas and it had only been a short while since they docked and he missed the smell and sounds of the sea.

He slowed to a stop and stared as a few ships slowly docked –most of them cargo ships- he wondered if someone would sail him around the city? Ace stood there for a few minutes before the smell of tangerines drifted past his nose.

"Again?" he murmured, lips pulling into an amused smile. "I thought you would get tired of chasing me, Mrs. Tangerine."

He waited until the smell faded enough before stepping away from the docking area and following it. He had nothing to do until Luffy's studying session with Sanji was over and he was curious about who was following him every time he ventured out into the city. Ace wondered who it was as he continued to follow her. He did know one thing; she had followed them since their departure from Foosha Village, which made things even more interesting. What could they have possibly wanted? Were they angry that he chosen Luffy instead of another Guide? If they were then Ace had to say that they held one hell of a grudge.

Ace stopped, sniffed the air and turned to the right which lead into the plaza and in the corner of his eye caught a flash of red-hair. He turned his head subtly and smiled when the red-head quickly ducked and moved into the crowds. Ace snickered and continued on his way and when he was sure that he was out of sight, made a quick U-turn and backtracked to the plaza and continued after the red-head who had he had identified as Mrs. Tangerine. This little chase had definitely taken the boredom out of his day, but that still didn't explain why the woman was following him.

_"Who could you be and why are you here, Mrs. Tangerine."_

The chase had ended at sunset and Ace finally caught up to the woman near the edge of town only a few blocks away from Sanji's townhouse. Ace had admitted that it was fun giving the woman a run for her money. The predator inside him purred at the woman's fear and he was heartless enough to say that he didn't care for her fear.

"It was fun, you know?" Ace purred, circling around the woman who shivered. "Chasing you around this city, Mrs. Tangerine. Would be so terribly kind as to tell me your name? I can't keep calling you Mrs. Tangerine."

"Nami," the red-headed snapped viciously. "My name is Nami."

"Nami," Ace repeated smoothly. "That's a nice name, but you still haven't told me why you're here or why you're following me and my Guide."

"Luffy isn't a Guide-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Ace gripped Nami's arm and squeezed tight enough to draw a wince. "I'd watch my next words if I were you, Mrs. Tangerine."

Nami snorted and Ace smiled as the fear scent that surrounded Nami faded away a margin. "You and Luffy think you can change this world? The way it is?"

"We can change it so rampant Guide's like you can breed with whoever they want to."

"I can do that already." Nami stated dryly. "It's Guide's like Luffy who can't bond to whoever they wished and he's sour because he can't have that. Don't you realize that this whole adventure is just a temper tantrum?"

"No, I don't believe it is, but you following us all the way to the Grand Line definitely classifies as a temper tantrum."

"You-"

"It's getting dark." Ace cut her off and pointed in the direction of Sanji's townhouse. "I'm heading home and I suggest you do the same, Mrs. Tangerine."

"It's Nami! My name is Nami!"

"Well, Nami, why don't you come home with me and Luffy can see who's been following us? I'm sure it'll put him at ease."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, I'm pretty sure that the Alpha Sentinel of this city-who is a good friend of mine- wouldn't like his visiting Guides to be afraid." Ace smiled sharply at Nami's pale features. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Fine." Nami snapped. "I'll go with you."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Judgments

Luffy looked up from his tea when the front door slammed harshly and frantic whispering echoed from the foyer. It was getting late and Sanji didn't allow visitors after five o' clock so Ace could be the only one who was making all of that noise. The question was; who was with him? Luffy didn't have time to set his tea on the table to investigate for Ace appeared moments later with his broad hand wrapped around a slim pale wrist. He followed the arm and found himself staring into the reddish-brown eyes of someone who he thought he would never see again in this lifetime.

"Nami?" Luffy blurted out incredulously. "What are you doing in San Faldo?"

Nami growled and snatched her arm out of Ace's lackluster grip and gave Luffy a look of pure disdain. "I wanted to know why Ace picked an idiot like you to become his Guide."

As soon as the insult escaped Nami's mouth, Luffy's features became blank and he picked up his tea and resumed his former position. They were no longer in Foosha Village or in Goa Kingdom for that matter so Luffy didn't have to sit here and take another tongue lashing. Instead, he turned his attention to his Sentinel who was staring him with his own blank expression.

"Why did you bring her here?" Luffy asked coldly, fully expecting that wide grin that spread across Ace's lips. "I really don't want anything to do with her, Ace."

"I know, but this is purely for your benefit. It turns out she was the one who was following us since our arrival to San Faldo." Ace explained, watching with glee as Nami paled at his confession and Luffy's brows shot up to his hairline.

"Mrs. Tangerine." Luffy said with amusement, his earlier anger at the woman disappearing and being replaced with bemusement. "It is certainly a relief to know that no one of the psychotic nature was following us." Luffy snickered when Nami turned an alarming shade of red. "I must say that I'll have to rephrase the psychotic part."

"If anyone in this room is psychotic then it's you!" Nami pointed her finger at him in anger. "What honestly makes you think that you can change the world?"

"Changing things do come at a slow pace." Luffy stated softly, holding the tea-cup and saucer with one hand, he used the other to wave Ace to sit down, leaving Nami standing.

"Why do you want to change the world anyway?" Nami questioned. "I don't think anything is wrong with it the way it is."

"That's because you've never been out of Goa Kingdom." Ace retorted. "You're treated with respect because you are a Beta Guide, but if you were in Luffy's place then you would be treated like you were trash. The world is a much harsher place than you think it is, Nami."

"It doesn't matter where you are, Sentinel Portagas. The world will always be a harsh place. Luffy needs to realize that no matter how hard you try there will never be true equality."

"That's because no one has ever tried to make it happen! We were all satisfied with the way the world was, but we need to realize that this inequality between the Sentinel and Guides isn't right."

"This inequality will always exists no matter how hard you try to fix it."

"You misunderstand what I am saying, Nami." Luffy said, frustrated by how hard it was to get through his fellow Guide. "We are not trying for perfection. We are trying to make things better."

"The opportunities that Guides have are less than reasonable." Ace continued. "Guides can not become lawyers or marines or even something as simple as a cook because the job brings too much "stress." If you honestly think that you can become something because your status is higher than that of Luffy's then you are sorely mistaken."

"I'm content-"

Luffy snorted, interrupting whatever Nami was planning to say. "Nami, you are one of the most stubborn, hot-headed women I have ever had the pleasure or, rather, displeasure of meeting and can you honestly stand there and say that you're content with the way things are?"

"The rules we have are in place for a reason." Nami continued, ignoring Luffy and Ace's words. "Did you even consider that many of us don't want things to change? That we like the way things are?"

Luffy reeled back as if he had been slapped. "I-" he shook his head at Nami's words. "You only see what you want to see, Nami. I am tempted to take you with us just to prove you wrong, but I have feeling that you're going to figure that out for yourself soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You have resided in East Blue for the majority of your life, correct?" Ace asked, pressing on when Nami tentatively nodded. "East Blue and South Blue are renowned for their treatment of their Guides and you don't realize how many Guides from the Grand Line and beyond want to live there."

"The treatment of the Guides around the Grand Line and the New World is horrendous." Luffy tapped a file on the table and Nami slowly picked it up and Luffy watched with pity as Nami's face became ashen at its contents. "Do you see? The World Government only can protect us to an extent."

"Sentinel and Guides are being born at a rate that the World Government can't control and they are unable to make sure that all of us are healthy and bonded." Ace pointed to the file in Nami's shaking hands. "The crimes that you are reading is a common occurrence. The World Government and the local branch of law enforcement can only do so much."

"Or they do little at all." Sanji said from the stairs, startling all of them but Ace. "I understand where you're coming from Nami, but from reading that file I can see that you won't have too much trouble accepting what Ace and Luffy are saying to you."

"It's not right nor it is possible." Nami dropped the file from her as if it burnt her hands. "How can this treatment of Guides and Sentinel be accepted so easily."

"It isn't accepted, but with so little people giving a damn and accepting the World Government's way of things, it's going to stay that way." Sanji climbed down the stairs and Nami instantly felt a brush of power against her own.

"You're an Omega? Like Luffy?" Nami narrowed her eyes. "You look too successful."

Sanji smiled sharply and turned to Luffy whose shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. "Is she always like that?"

"Always." Luffy wiped his tears of laughter away and rose from the couch. "Nami, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Nami said, looking thoughtful. "I think I'll stay in this city for a while. I have enough money for a hotel." she gave Sanji a pleading look. "I don't feel like travelling tonight, can I-"

"Of course you can stay." Sanji soothed, pointing to the stairway. "There's a spare room at the end of the hall on the right. There's supplies if you want to take a shower."

"Oh, um, thank you, ummm?"

"Sanji."

"Thank you, Sanji." Nami blushed lightly, bowed her head. "Good night."

Luffy watched, amused as Nami raced up the stairs and smiled when the door slammed shut. He turned to Sanji who was staring up at the stairs with a thoughtful look. "Thinking of taking on another apprentice."

"No," Sanji snorted. "You're trouble enough."

"My Guide is wonderful, Sanji." Ace purred. "He's adorable, a smartass, but adorable."

"Nice."

"What are you going to do about her?" Sanji asked curiously. "She's not going to be trouble, is she?"

"No, she's a very stubborn and is very prideful as her rank as a Beta." Luffy explained with a strained smile. "She's from the same village as I am and it will take her a while to realize that rank doesn't matter as much as it did in Foosha."

Sanji snorted. "She is in for one hell of a surprise then."

"Indeed she is, but she is a smart, capable woman and she should have no problem adjusting to the Grand Line." Luffy grinned at Ace's huff. "Don't be so upset, Sentinel."

"I should be considering that she treated you like crap for the majority of your life." Ace stated, drawing a raised eyebrow from Sanji. "Yeah, you heard right, Sanji, that little, fierce woman tongue lashed Luffy for a good majority of his life and he's sitting here treating her nice."

"It's not going to help if I treat her like she treated me."

"Treat others the way you wanted to be treated." Sanji drawled. "An eye for an eye."

"A tooth for a tooth." Ace put in.

"Be quiet you idiots." Luffy growled playfully. "I want her to be treated right while she's here." Luffy gave Sanji a pleading look to which he blinked slowly. "Don't act stupid now, Sanji."

"I'm not asking for anything." Sanji spat out. "The man already wants to get into my pants and I told you that I wanted-"

"Zoro." Ace finished. "You know what he's trying to to do, Sanji. It's not going to exactly work if he wants to be a Pirate Hunter and you want to keep your Firm going."

"It can work if we want it to and he-" Sanji shook his head and sighed rather loudly. "He's a dumbass and it's not going to work is it?"

"Not unless you become a traveling lawyer." Luffy said, blinking when Sanji got a thoughtful look on his face. "Sanji?"

"Traveling lawyer?" Sanji repeated thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Startled, Luffy turned to Ace who was giving him a small smirk. "Now look what you did."

"Sanji, I was just kidding around." Luffy said, internally panicking at the idea. He couldn't just keep his big mouth shut once? "Your law firm is booming here and I don't think that you really got your name out enough to go traveling around just yet."

"What am I, stupid?" Sanji snapped out of his daze and leveled Luffy with an exasperated glare that made the Guide realized that he had been tricked. "Of course I'm not going to do such a thing now. I'll wait until you and your damn Sentinel are gone causing trouble for someone else, and you still haven't told me what you're going to do with her."

"I'm not going to do anything with Nami." Luffy repeated firmly. "She can either stay in town or go back to Foosha Village. I'm not her keeper and she can decide what to do come tomorrow morning."

"Ouch." Ace said softly. "Not giving a damn are we, Guide? That's not your nature."

"I don't display much of my nature, Ace, you know that." Luffy stated firmly. "I have more important things to do than to sit here and convince Nami that this world needs changing."

"That's where you're wrong, Luffy." Sanji said suddenly. "If you can't convince Nami then how can you expect to convince people with the same mindset that she has?"

"People like her are-"

"Wrong again." Sanji snapped, startling Luffy. "You're becoming too arrogant and you need to reel it back a little. As a matter of fact, let's get started on your court-house charm."

"Court house charm?"

Sanji smirked darkly and Luffy had feeling that this wasn't going to end well at all.

"I want you to convince Nami that what you're doing is the right path for the world." Sanji continued, oblivious to Luffy's inner turmoil. "You said she's stubborn, but let's see just how good you can counter that."

"You can't be serious?" Luffy turned to his Sentinel for help, but much to his surprise, he found Ace smiling. "You're not going with this, are you?"

"Think of this as a learning experience." Ace soothed. "Because Whitebeard and Shanks are ten times worse than that girl and you're going to need a hell of an argument to convince them."

"I can't believe this! What happened to defending me as your Guide."

"And what happened to defending yourself?" Ace countered. "Besides, I want to see what you can do."

"Fine," Luffy snarled. "I'll show you what I can do! I'll prove to you that I can bring Nami to our side."

"Good!" Sanji clapped his hands. "We'll start tomorrow morning."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Verdict

Luffy felt angry and abandoned by Ace and Sanji. How could they understand what he went through with Nami? It was not hard to comprehend that Nami was the most stubborn, hotheaded Guide on this side of the Grand Line. He didn't think it was possible to convince the Guide to think that changing the World Government's ways would be best for everyone involved, but if he was going to be a representative of Omega Guides-no, all Guides, then he would have to learn how to convince people with Nami's mindset. He just did not know how to go about it.

He knew that Nami thought that Omega Guides were at the bottom of the barrel and didn't deserve to be anything or to go anywhere so he couldn't use the sympathetic ear, but he knew that Nami wanted to become a navigator via through a group of Pirates or the Marines and according to the contract of the Marines; a Guide-no matter the rank- could become a navigator and finding a group of Pirates who would take a unbonded Guide in would be next to impossible. Therefore, he had his angle; he just had to use the right method and the wording.

"The right method." Luffy stopped in middle of the stairway, blinking slowly. "What's the right method for Nami?" he grabbed the oak banister and leaned down to see into the living room. Nami was timidly picking at a plate of pancakes and eggs; her expression was holding impatience and just a touch of wariness. This was not a good time for him to approach her. Maybe after breakfast.

"Good morning." Luffy greeted, coming down the second half of the stairs. "Did you sleep well, Nami?"

Nami glanced up from her food at the greeting, huffed and returned to her plate. "I slept fine, not that's it any of your business."

Luffy suppressed a flash of anger at the acrid reply. "Is there anything I can get you while I'm up?"

Nami sniffed at his question and pointed at her half full glass of juice. "I could use another glass of orange juice."

"Sure," Luffy bit out, strolling over to the table to grab the glass, and giving Nami his own acid smile as he did so. He tightened his grip on the glass and went into the kitchen where Ace and Sanji were talking among themselves.

"It's about time you got up, little one." Ace greeted, his smile turning into a frown when he noticed how tense his Guide was. "Luffy? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ace, just fine." Luffy replied, reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing the pitcher of juice. "Did both of you sleep alright?"

"I slept alright." Sanji remarked, smirking in his own glass of juice. "Nami giving you a hard time already?" Sanji's eye slid down to the print-stained glass. "Ordering you around?"

"Is she now?" Ace drawled, turning his black gaze to the open doorway. "Do you want me to go straighten her out for you?"

"No, don't worry about it and I offered to refill her glass." Luffy placed the glass pitcher back into the refrigerator and set the glass on the counter. "I don't know how to start this."

"You're smart. You'll figure it out." Sanji sounded confident and Luffy wished he could feel the same way. "You have to adjust yourself to different people's attitude. You're a Guide, it shouldn't be that hard."

Luffy snorted and leaned against the counter, ignoring Ace's leer. "Adjust to her attitude? You want me to be bitter?"

"Now, I didn't say that." Sanji retorted. "I said you have to adjust to different people's attitude. If you were just as bitter as her then you would never get her to join your side, but if you weren't like her then...?"

"You want me to play the opposite game." Luffy asked. "With Nami of all people. Do you want me to die?"

"Dying is the process of becoming a lawyer. We always have to shed that weak part of ourselves to do the best we can for our fellow Guides and Sentinels. I want to see what you can do, Luffy."

"And you start me off with Nami to see that?" Luffy questioned harshly. "I'm going to fall on my ass."

"It's not like you to complain, Luffy." Ace put in lightly. "We have confidence in you and you're kind of disappointing us with all of this whining." Ace grinned when Luffy glared at him.

"Fine." Luffy felt exhausted at the thought of Nami and it was well found, but obviously not enough for these two dumbasses. "I'm going to take her to the hotel. I'll be back at nightfall."

"Good Luck!" Sanji and Ace shared a small laugh as they watched Luffy march back out of the kitchen with the glass in his hand and placed it on the table in front of an obviously bored Nami.

"Ace and Sanji suggested that I escort you back to your hotel." Luffy folded his arms, and stared Nami down. "I think they're right."

"Fine, as long as you get out of my hair afterwards." Nami placed the plate on the table, slipped on her heels and moved toward the door. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Of course." Luffy said, a thought coming to his mind as he loudly told Ace and Sanji he was leaving. He knew how to convince Nami of his cause and it was ironic that the woman herself told him how.

Huh, it was funny how that worked out.

999999999999999

San Faldo was alive when Nami and Luffy stepped out of Sanji's home and into the bright sunlight. Before he could gather his wits, Nami grabbed his wrists and tugged him along the sidewalk.

"Slow down!" Luffy snapped, as he tugged his wrist out of Nami's grip. "You aren't meeting with someone and I'm sure as hell not looking to lose an arm over taking you home."

"Then hurry up so I can get back to room and explore this place. Alone." Nami turned and continued down the semi-crowded street with a reluctant Luffy behind her, and it was at that moment that Luffy decided to try his idea.

"Hey Nami?" Luffy asked as they passed a clothing shop. "You want to go shopping for a bit?"

Nami stopped, turned and gave him a suspicious look. "You? You want to take me shopping?" the Guide folded her arms and allowed her smile to come to her lips. "Whatever for?"

Luffy shrugged and looked into the clothing shop. "We're always at each other throats and I figure that I'm not staying in Foosha Village anymore, we can get a fresh start?" Luffy glanced at Nami from the corner of his eye and much to his surprise, saw that the woman looked thoughtful at his proposal. That or she was thinking how much she could rob him through clothing and shoes.

"Sure." Nami finally agreed, coming up to the shop he was standing in front of him and pulling the door open. "But, you're paying for everything!"

Luffy smiled brightly as his fellow Guide slipped into the store. "That's the idea!"

The clothing store had little people within it and for that, Luffy was glad, he did not want Nami to be too embarrassed about what was going to happen to her in the next few minutes.

He was malicious enough to admit that he was going to enjoy this.

"Hello!" the store woman greeted them brightly, but the smile fell off her face as took a delicate sniff at them. "You two are Guides?"

"Yes." Nami responded haughtily. "Are you a Sentinel?"

"Yes," the store clerk smiled tightly. "I'm sorry, but this store is for Sentinels only."

"What?" Nami blurted out, confused and Luffy only felt a margin of pity for the poor girl. "What do you mean this store is for Sentinels only?"

"As I said before," the clerk began, pointing to the sign that Nami obviously missed. "This store is for Sentinels only."

"Well, that's not fair at all!" Nami screeched. "My beri is just as good as anyone elses!"

"True," the clerk admitted, signaling the security guard to her side. "The store owner does have the right to do as she pleases."

"This is outright prejudice!" Nami cried out, her face was flushed and her posture was tense and ready to pounce on the female clerk and Luffy watched all of this with a gleeful, but withheld smile.

"Welcome to the Grand Line, Guide." the clerk whose tag name said simply Marissa, urged the security guard to escort Nami out and simply nodded at Luffy who showed himself out.

"What in the hell was that?" Nami screamed into his face. "Did you know about that?"

"Nope." Luffy said, shrugging apologetically. "I didn't know, but Nami." Luffy pointed at the small sign beside the door. "I suppose we both miss that."

Nami followed Luffy's arm and groaned at the sign. There, in plain black letters said : **No Guides or Humans allowed! Sentinels Only!**

"Great." Nami hissed. "I'm already starting to hate this city." she grabbed Luffy's arm and tugged him down the crowded streets. "C'mon! I want to go somewhere else!"

Their "shopping trip." had turned into a life lesson for Nami and material for Luffy to review. Shop after shop they were barred, sneered at or welcomed a little too much and while Luffy took all of this in stride, Nami grew more embarrassed, frustrated and angry to the point where Luffy began to feel sorry for her, but the pity he felt quickly evaporated when he Nami turned her fury onto him.

"I didn't do anything to you, Nami." Luffy stated grimly as Nami finished screaming in his face. He reached up and wiped away the spit that manage to fly out of the woman's mouth. "It wasn't my fault all of this happened to you."

"You wanted it to happen to me!" Nami screamed. "Do you know how humiliated I feel? To be kicked out just because I'm a Guide? That doesn't-" Nami stopped and paled and Luffy smiled, albeit sadly, at the realization that appeared on her face. "I-"

"Nami..."

"You..." Nami plopped down on the bench next to him and buried her face in her hands and Luffy tentatively placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "I didn't mean-why didn't you fight back?"

"What was the use?" Luffy snorted bitterly. "Who was going to listen to the sniveling Omega?"

"Luffy." Nami shook and much to Luffy's surprise a small sob escaped Nami's mouth. "I-I'm _sorry_. I didn't realize-"

"I'm not going to say it's alright, because it's not." Luffy flinched when another sob escaped Nami's mouth. "What you did was _wrong _and nothing you say will make me forget, but I will _forgive _you for what you've done. I'm not going to say that we can ever be friends, but I would like to be someday." Luffy patted her on the arm and smiled when she looked up at him through blurry eyes. "We are Guides and we stick together."

"I understand." Nami wiped her tears away. "I understand why you did this. It was to make me see what was happening around us, this inequality, this horrid inequality between Guides and Sentinels. It needs to stop, but Luffy, you and Ace can't do it on your own."

"We're going to have to and we want to." Luffy said. "We want to show the world that we can be bonded no matter what statuses we have, and if have to convince the world alone that we can so be it."

Nami stared at him for a long moment before sighing in exasperation. "You're an idiot, Monkey D. Luffy."

"I've been told that more times that I would like to admit." Luffy grinned. "Do you understand, Nami? Why I did this? I didn't mean to hurt you, but I wanted you to experience the wrongs of this world."

"Yeah," Nami snorted. "It wasn't fun."

"No, I can see that it wasn't."

"So, what will you do now?" Nami asked curiously. "Where will you go next?"

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know, I still have some time left with Sanji, but who knows where the wind will take us-"

"Can I go?" Nami asked softly, startling Luffy. "Can I go with you and Ace?"

"Why?"

"To repent." Nami replied. "I'm being selfish when I say that I want to see the world for what it truly is." she glanced up at Luffy through her bangs and grinned. "I want to set the world to right too."

Luffy smiled at the confession. "Do you really want to come? It's a long journey."

"Yes, I'm positive. I want to come with you and right the wrongs I've committed to you." Nami clasped her hands together. "Please? Please?"

"Alright." Luffy acquiesced. "I'll let you go."

Watching Nami smiled and clap her hands in excitement caused Luffy to smile, but on the inside he was panicking, there was no way that Ace would allow this, but another ally would be nice. The only problem would be convincing Ace and he didn't know how.

He supposed that studying to be a Sentinel-Guide lawyer was about to come in handy again. That he would have to convince the man through sex.

Whichever worked first.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Yay or Nay?

The room was loud with the sound of heavy breathing and clouded with the scent of sex and sweat, but Luffy minded neither of these as he stared down into Ace's dark eyes. His Sentinel stared up at him through his sweat soaked bangs and lifted his hands and grabbed his hips, holding them tightly and the next words left Ace's mouth stunned him.

"What do you want?"

Luffy blinked and continued staring down at his Sentinel. "What?"

"What do you want?" Ace repeated patiently, rubbing his hipbones. "You're not the type to jump me out of nowhere."

"Are you saying I'm a tight ass?"

Ace snorted and raised an eyebrow at the badly timed saying. "Do you really want me to answer that, Luffy?"

Luffy blinked at Ace's reply before it clicked and he flushed at the implication of his earlier words. "I-I didn't mean it _that _way you pervert."

"Regardless of whether it sounded like that or not, my answer to whatever question you have is no." Ace patted his hips gently. "I'm pretty sure whatever you want to ask is about Nami."

"How do you know? Maybe I just want to release some pent up frustration." Luffy slid off Ace and sat next to him on the bed. "It was a very long day with her."

"If you wanted to let out some pent up frustration." Ace made sure to use air quotes just to annoy Luffy. "Then you would have gone into your room and read for three hours. You don't like attention Luffy, no matter how much I try to dissaude you."

"I like your attention." Luffy muttered sourly. "You make me seem like an emotional rock or something."

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it, Monkey D. Luffy." Ace said firmly, he reached over and grabbed his Guide's arm, pulling him back into his personal space. "What does have to do with Nami?"

"She asked if she could come with us when we leave the city." Luffy mumbled reluctantly. "I told her I couldn't make any promises."

"She was quick to change her mind. What did you do?"

Luffy shrugged and avoided Ace's curious gaze. "I didn't do anything big really."

"Oh? You didn't? Then what made her change her mind so suddenly? Bribery? A quickie?"

_"Ace!" _

Not to be deterred, Ace continued his interrogation. "Tell me what you did already, and maybe, maybe I'll consider letting Nami join us."

"I just showed her what it was like to be treated like shit." Luffy replied bluntly. "She didn't realize there were stores that barred Guides from entry no matter what rank you were. I'm somewhat ashamed to admit that I actually enjoyed her getting a bruised ego."

"Someone is getting bitter."

"Am not,"

"How did it feel? Making her feel that way?" Ace asked, rubbing his hand up and down Luffy's arm. "Were you satisfied?"

"Somewhat, but it didn't make me feel any better. The only thing I did feel was a large amount of pity for her. She understands what we're trying to do, but I think we should take her with us to make her get a better understanding. In the beginning, I thought we could do fine together, convincing the world that the treatment of Guides and Sentinels were unfair, but if we have more people than our voice is louder."

Ace stared at him as he trailed off and Luffy fidgeted under his Sentinel's gaze. He opened his mouth but Ace tight grip on his arm stopped him from saying anything further.

"I think that trip changed you as well." Ace stated solemnly. "Otherwise, there would be no way in hell you would suggest Nami coming with us."

"She's one of the keys we need. She's a higher rank and would have a little more pull than I will and little less than you will."

"You're not giving me any options are you?"

"Nope." Luffy replied brightly. "Not one."

"Fine, fine," Ace huffed. "She can come with us, but the moment she starts getting crazy I'm tossing her ass overboard."

"Overboard?" Luffy repeated, amused. "We don't have a ship to toss her overboard."

Ace stared at him before a burst of laughter came from his throat. "Who told you I don't have a ship?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious because we came here on a boat that didn't belong to you!" Luffy growled. "We had to buy tickets and everything."

"I didn't want to overwhelm you." Ace explained patiently. "How would you feel if I came to Foosha Village with my crew and ship?"

"Elated." Luffy deadpanned. "Do you know how much trouble we could have saved ourselves if we had taken _your _ship? Huh? Do you Portgas D. Ace!"

"Not really." Ace wasn't shamed to admit. "We wouldn't have ran into Nami, so that would probably be a bonus and hey, I would have missed the sex escapade."

"Well," Luffy began, ice cold, standing and grabbing his clothing. "You better remember every moan, scream that couple did because it's going to be your fantasy for a _long time." _

"I'll remember yours, Luffy!" Ace snickered as he watched Luffy dress in a hurry. "I'll be waiting when you're done with your tantrum."

"It's not a tantrum!" Luffy hissed, going to door and wrenching it open, wincing when it banged against the wall, making a good-sized hole. "I'm stomping off with dignity."

"Stomp off with dignity then." Ace mocked, smiling when Luffy hissed one last time before retreating to his own room. Once he heard the door slam, Ace increased his hearing sense and chuckled at all the curses Luffy directed at him.

Hey, he had to have some fun before Nami came and ruined it.

* * *

"Well?" Nami asked a skant two days later. "What did he say?"

Luffy's eye twitched at the thought of Ace who he had not spoken to in the last two days. "He said you could come."

"Really? That's great!" Nami clapped her hands in delight, stopping when Luffy failed to join in. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"No," Luffy grumbled, watching as Ace descended down the stairs looking rather relaxed in a pair of knee-length shorts and yellow short sleeved shirt. "I'm fine."

"He's pouting." Sanji remarked, walking past them with a cigarette dangling from his lips as usual. "Don't let him bring you down, Nami."

"Oh," Nami bit her lips and cast Ace a cautious look to which the Sentinel returned with a wicked smirk and amused black eyes. Nami quickly turned away and wondered what in the world she saw in such a man. Sure, Ace was a prime example of what a Sentinel would be, but did the man have to be so, so, smug about everything?

It was really...arrogant? disgusting? She really couldn't come up with a word for Ace at the moment, but admirable and kindness definitely wasn't on the top of the list.

Then again, she could stand here and say she didn't display the same behavior as Ace did. She was still the same arrogant person as before, but she could say her eyes were a little more open thanks to Luffy. However, she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Nami?" Luffy asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Nami looked up to see Luffy staring down at her with a guarded expression, but she wasn't stupid enough to fail to see the worry in his eyes. "Oh? I'm fine, I kind of zoned out there for a minute."

"It's alright. Are you worried about Ace?"

"Sort of," Nami admitted. "I think I was wrong to go after him to become his Guide. He's too..."

"Intense?" Luffy offered, still using that gentle tone which was beginning to anger Nami were she to be honest.

"No, arrogant, pig-headed, and so many other words I don't want to use in his hearing range. I don't see how you can handle him."

"I still can't, but it's getting better." Luffy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding her into the brightly lit kitchen. Thankfully Sanji left a small buffet for them to enjoy. "Why don't we sit down and I can tell you what we're going to do."

"That's right, you haven't given me any kind of plan." Nami sat down on in the seat and ignored her growling stomach. She had more important things to worry about at the moment. "So, what's the plan?"

"At the moment, I don't have a clue."

Nami dropped her head on the table, ignoring the pain the action caused and sighed. "Luffy."

"We're doing this play by play," Luffy shrugged. "It's going to take some time."

"How much time is this going to take exactly?"

Luffy looked thoughtful and seeing that caused Nami to groan. "Who knows?" Luffy responded. "This world is a big place and this journey is going to be a long one, right?"

"Right."

Luffy grinned, the gesture bright and would have blinded Nami if she had not closed her eyes. An exaggeration, but a sound one. She wondered if it was too late to get out of this?

"Having second thoughts, Nami?" Ace asked, leaning against the doorway leading into the kitchen. "We can't have you doubting yourself."

"I'm not doubting myself." Nami snapped. "I'm doubting the sincerity of your plan-excuse me you don't have a plan."

"We don't have a plan?" Ace looked to Luffy who was watching them with an amused look. "We have a plan?"

"Not at the moment, no." Luffy murmured. "I told her were a play by play type of couple."

Ace clicked his tongue and stared down at Nami with a smirk. "We live life day by day and I know you can do that as well. Hell, I know you're capable of doing it."

"So what if I am? What does it matter to you?" Nami folded her arms and looked down at Ace, sniffing with disdain. "You didn't want me on this trip in the first place."

"No, I didn't," Ace admitted. "But, Luffy wants you to be here and if he wants you to be here then you'll be here. If he thinks that you'll become a valuable assets to our cause then I'll believe him."

"Do you really?" Nami asked, turning to Luffy who was giving Ace an impressive glare. "Luffy?"

"Ace is right." Luffy admitted. "I do believe you can help us with our cause, but only if you're willing to stay with us. We have no time or destination. The only plan we do have is conquering and changing this world. It's not too late to turn back and go home."

"I don't want to go home." Nami found herself saying. "I want to help you, but I don't know if I can be of any help."

"Where's that confidence we saw before?" Ace asked curiously. "I mean, you're a little insecure now. I want the bitchy Nami back."

"What did you say!?"

"Enough, please," Luffy swiftly step between them. "We need to get along so this long, very long, trip can be successful." Luffy grabbed both of their hands and clasped them together. "Now, say we'll get along?" when no one responded, he tightened the grip on their hands. "Say it."

"We'll get along."

"Promise." Luffy tightened the grip even more. "Say it."

"We promise to get along."

"Good." he released the hands and stepped back. "Now go do something, you're giving me a headache."

Nami and Ace watched as Luffy walked away before giving each other amused looks.

"He's a tough one isn't he?"

"More than we now, Nami, more than we know."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Alpha and The Beta**  
**

Luffy didn't expect Nami and Ace to become best friends nor did he expect them to get along like peas in a pod, but what he did want from them was to at least see a common goal and use it as a base for their blossoming relationship. They saw the common goal but it did nothing to make their relationship grow in any form.

The next three months of his apprenticeship to Sanji was filled with screaming matches and tense silence after said screaming matches. He could no longer concentrate on the cases Sanji gave him to study and whatever time he had spent with Ace was filled with the Sentinel thinking about what Nami said to him earlier that day or night. It was frustrating and many nights Luffy found himself sleeping in the spare guest room next to Sanji's room so he could at least get a decent night's sleep.

The fights between Nami and Ace and his lack of concentration not only put a strain on his and Ace's bond, but a threadbare strain on his apprenticeship with Sanji. The Guide Lawyer was getting aggravated with his lack of responses and sub-par work ethic. Luffy was begging to fear he was going to lose his apprenticeship to Sanji if he didn't pick up the slack soon.

Luffy felt he was losing his grip on his life and his plans were crumbling and sliding through his fingers like sand and if he didn't do something then said plans were never going amount to anything.

Fortunately or unfortunately, all of his anxiety and frustration came to the surface one _peaceful _night at dinner. The night was quiet-for once- and dinner was good and hot and filling his stomach up quite well. His body was becoming heavy with exhaustion and lack of sleep and as he closed his eyes, Nami's voice penetrated his sleep-dazed mind.

"I want you to apologize."

Luffy opened his eyes at the demand and his body tensed when he heard Ace snort and return to his half-empty plate of meat. Underneath his lashes, Luffy glanced at Sanji who, at this point, had stopped eating and was reaching for the glass of wine and the bottle.

"Did you hear what I said? I want you to apologize for what you said." Nami dropped the fork on the plate in exasperation. "What kind of Sentinel calls a Guide mediocre?"

"I do."

At this point, Luffy had his eyes fully open and locked onto the refrigerator, his new glasses sliding off and hitting him in the nose, absent-mindedly, he reached up, pushed them back up his nose, and resumed his staring.

"I didn't do anything to be called a mediocre guide!"

"You didn't do anything? You didn't do _anything?" _Ace sounded sincerely angry at this point. "What about all that crap you pulled when you were back in Foosha Village?"

"We're not talking about that." Nami's voice had turned sharp, deadly, and briefly, Luffy feared for Ace's well-being. "What we are talking about is the fact you called me a mediocre guide! I'm a Beta, not a-"

"Not a what?" Ace finished waspishly. "An Omega Guide? A low down, dirty omega?" Ace slapped his hands down on the table causing the plates and glass to rattle. "What you need to do is cut the superiority crap. I'm not going to tolerate it."

"I don't give a damn what you tolerate, Alpha Sentinel." Nami rose from her chair and leaned over the table, her hands itching to slap Ace across his ugly face. "You're not my Sentinel and you don't control me."

"I may not _control _you as you eloquently put it, but I control what goes on in this journey including your participation in it."

Nami hissed and turned her fury to Luffy who was still staring blankly at the refrigerator. "Luffy? Aren't going to say anything about this?"

"Should I?" Luffy murmured, staring at Nami through his thin glass frames. "You two won't get along even if someone paid you a billion beri, but I'll tell you what I want from both of you." Luffy rose from his own chair. "Until the both of you decide to stop bickering like a bunch of adolescents I won't be speaking to either of you."

"What?"

"You can't do that, Luffy." Ace blurted out at the same time Nami did. "You can't just ignore me."

"I can and I will." Luffy folded his arms and carefully regarded both of them with a severe gaze that caused both of them to shrink back at the sight of it. "It would benefit the both of you if you could get along before this journey really got started. Why don't you two go out or sit down and actually, you know, talk before you decide to rip each other's throat out?"

"Luffy."

"_No," _Luffy interrupted swiftly. "I'm tired of this, Ace. For the last three months you two have been at it like cats and dogs fighting over a piece of meat and _I can't stand it anymore. _I thought this would be a good idea, but apparently not."

"You promised that you would let me go with you." Nami protested and Luffy reared back at the feeling of anger, sadness, and desperation she was suddenly projecting. "You promised."

"That was before you decided to go on an assault on my Sentinel." Luffy countered, he rounded on Ace who quickly erased the smirk on his face. "And you, you need to stop with the superiority complex. The both of you need to stop with the superiority complex."

"We're not-"

"Get out."

All three of them whirled around to see Sanji staring at them hard with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "I find it hard to believe that both of you are deaf. I said get out."

"Sanji." Luffy bit his lips when Sanji glared at him before turning back to Ace and Nami. Weak-kneed, Luffy sat down at the table and buried his hands in his hair.

"I want the both of you to leave and come back when you have your big boy and girl pants on." Sanji hissed his tone venomous. "For the last three months, both of you have done nothing but distract Luffy from his goal and his work. Both of you have made this whole experience miserable and I'm not going to stand for it any longer." Sanji pointed a long finger to the door in the foyer. "Get out. Now."

Ace stared hard at Sanji and then at Luffy who was refusing to meet his gaze. "Fine." he bit out, rising out of the chair and walking swiftly to the door, opening and closing it hard behind him, hard enough for the frame to shudder in protest.

Nami stared at them both, a hurt look on her features before she too nodded and left the behind Ace, her departure less dramatic, but just as hollow by the closing click of the door. Silence reigned over Sanji and Luffy with nothing but the ticking of the clock in the next room. Finally, Luffy raised his head to Sanji who had resumed eating quietly.

"Sanji."

"Luffy." Sanji returned nothing bothering to look up at his apprentice. "You have a lot of work to do, yeah? You better get to it."

"But-"

"It's quiet." Sanji interrupted gently. "You can catch up with your work and let me glance over it. They won't be out but for a few hours."

"I just..." Luffy sighed heavily. "I just want them to get along that's all. We're in this together."

"No." Sanji corrected, finally looking up at Luffy through the fringe of his blond hair. "You invited Nami in the group without thoroughly consulting your Sentinel. You have to understand that you're not alone anymore, Luffy. Have you considered that Ace _didn't _want Nami here? From what I understand, she treated you like crap for a majority of your life and here you are giving her another chance at the snap of the fingers."

"Bitterness isn't going to get me anywhere." Luffy retorted dryly. "It never did honestly."

Sanji snorted at the statement. "You would be surprise how far bitterness gets you in this world, kid. It makes you do petty things and eventually gets you to the top with lots of beri and women and weapons at your disposal. Trust me; I've seen all sorts of people lie, cheat, steal their way to the top with bitterness as their only factor for an emotion." Sanji smiled tightly at him. "Guides, on the other hand, have a lot more to lose if they use such negative emotions as motivation."

"A lot more to lose? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that they lose a sense of themselves." Sanji explained carefully. "Guides are emphatic-most of them- and use their emotions as their beacon in the world. We use _all _of our emotions and not just one. If we get angry, we get angry, but we don't linger on it for long. As Guides, we balance these emotions so that we can help our future sentinels and keep them grounded. We can't help them if we're stuck on one bad or good emotion. Hell, we can't help ourselves."

"So, what you're saying is that we're doomed if we can't keep our shit together?"

"Exactly." Sanji smiled sharply. "Take Nami for instance, she's stuck on bitterness and angry and the worst superiority complex I have _ever _seen on a Guide. Of course, she's a Beta and she's probably well within her rights to brag, but it doesn't mean she can treat people like shit."

Luffy lips thinned at Sanji's hard tone. "You don't want her here."

"She's a distraction. A bad one." Sanji responded heavily. "A distraction to you and Ace and will be the catalyst to the destruction of your bond if you don't get her under control. Stop taking crap from her and stop letting her run over you and think you're shit underneath her heels."

"I-" Luffy stopped when Sanji suddenly surrounded him a comfort of emotions from kindness to love and he smiled at the gesture. "I'll do what I can, but I can't promise it's going to happen quickly."

"That's all I can hope for." Sanji nudged his head in the direction of his office. "Go get some work done, kid."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, San Faldo was remarkably empty. The streets held only twenty to thirty people each and the shops and docks held little people as well. It was as if Ace was projecting his anger onto the city and the people steered cleared and stayed home for the bright, sunny day.

Good.

He didn't want to interact with people and he sure as hell didn't want to _talk _to people. He had enough for the day and all he wanted to do was get drop-dead drunk and hope that Luffy and Sanji forgave him or decide to tolerate him for the time being.

"Ace!" Ace froze at Nami's voice screeching his name before he increased his speed, pushing and shoving people out of the way. If he didn't get away from that atrocious woman then he was going to kill her.

Luffy wouldn't be happy about that. At all.

"I _know _you hear me!" Nami continued to scream, making the crowd between them jump at the volume. "If you don't stop then I'll swear I'll scream!"

"You're already doing that!' Ace called back, turning a corner and coming upon a group of officers. Suddenly a thought came to his mind, and he pulled his face into an irritated expression.

"Excuse me, officer?" Ace called out, catching the marine's attention. "I have a slight problem..." Ace whirled around as Nami turned the corner. "This woman will not stop following me. You see, I'm a Sentinel and this woman...well, she's _vicious."_

"I'll do what I can." the rough-looking marine walked in Nami's direction and grabbed the Guide by the arm. "Ma'am, you're going to have to come with me."

"For what!"

"For charges of harassment against this Sentinel." the marine tugged Nami in the direction of the thinning crowd. "Don't fight, ma'am."

"I-I didn't do anything." Nami turned to Ace and scowled. "I'm telling Luffy!"

Ace, with a bored expression, simply waved as Nami was dragged away to the dirty and dank jail of San Faldo before turning on his heel and finding an Inn to stay in for the night.

He wasn't even going to _attempt _to go home after that little stunt.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga One Piece or the TV show The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Luffy's Resignation

"You did _what?" _Luffy stared at his Sentinel in shock and decided to pinch himself in the arm to make sure this wasn't some vivid dream. Luffy face palmed and groaned aloud when Ace gave him a sheepish smile and apologetic shrug of the shoulders.

"It was her _fault." _Ace grumbled. "She shouldn't have bothered me."

"Nice excuse." Sanji commented from his place at the table. "You do realize that you're going to have to get her out of jail, right? The punishment for a Guide harassing a Sentinel is thirty days in jail and an eight thousand beri fine."

"Which Ace is going to pay for." Luffy snapped, once again at his wit's end with this situation. "I can't believe you got her arrested, Ace. What is the matter with you?"

"She pissed me off that's what the matter with me is, Luffy." Ace snarled causing his Guide to take a cautious step backward. "Do you realize that this entire time you've stuck up for her?"

"I-"

"No, you don't get to stumble your way out of this Luffy." Ace cut him off with another snarl. "I got her ass thrown in jail. I'm not going to deny that, but I think she deserves this for all the crap she's put you through. _I _think that you should worry less about her and more about _us._ Is it too hard to ask that you think about me for once?"

"No." Luffy murmured, thrown back by such a confession. He didn't realize he was making Ace feel that way and that indicated his failure as a Guide. He didn't mean for his Sentinel to feel like he was abandoning him or paying less attention to him.

"I'm sorry." Luffy said, making sure to catch Ace's gaze as he said this. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way, Ace. I just wanted for you and Nami to get along with each other. I know that you don't like her and you may never like her. If you want, I can stop her from going."

"No." Ace forced a sigh through his lips in frustration. "As much as I _want _to stop her from going, you were right when you said that we needed her. She'll connect better to the higher ranked Guides."

"So, you'll try to get along with her?" Luffy stepped closer to Ace, placing his hands on Ace's forearms. "Or at least tolerate her."

"I can't promise anything." Ace warned. "I don't _like _her Luffy and I don't think I ever will. Not after what she's done to you."

"Alright." Luffy acquiesced. "I can't expect anything more than that." Luffy released Ace's arms, lowered his own back to his side, and took a small step back. "But Ace?"

"I don't want to do that, Luffy." Ace protested. "I'm not going to get her out of jail."

"You kind of have to, Ace." Sanji spoke up again. "After all, you were the one who put her in there in the first place."

"Yes, you did," Luffy agreed acerbically. "I'm disgusted that you actually did such a thing, but I trust it won't happen again?"

"Nope." Ace remarked cheerfully. "It'll happen again just not for a long while."

"Just go get her out of jail." Luffy ordered coldly.

* * *

For once, Nami was quiet when she stepped in with Ace that night. Her whole demeanor was stiffening, her head was lowered, and she was pushing submission out in waves. It should have upset Luffy, but he found himself pitying her more than anything. This whole thing with Ace was out of control and he wanted to end tonight if necessary.

"Hello." Luffy rose from the couch and grabbed Nami's arm, pushing her gently into the seat beside him. "Take a seat Ace."

"But."

"Take. A. Seat."

Ace did as ordered with a small scowl on his face. "What is this about, Luffy?"

"You can call this an intervention." Luffy began feeling Nami tense under his hands. "Whatever you two have to say about each other I want you to get out of your systems tonight and let it be done. For good."

"It's not that easy." Nami retorted quietly. "He threw me in jail. On purpose. And I didn't do anything."

"You're never doing anything." Ace snapped viciously. "You're always better than anyone, innocent of any and all crimes. Just because you're a Beta Guide doesn't excuse you from your behavior."

"Being a Sentinel doesn't excuse you from treating me like crap."

"What about how you treated Luffy like _crap?" _Ace snarled causing Nami to rear back in shock. "You think it's okay for you treat people like that? This is what this entire journey is about, Nami, to stop behavior like the one you displayed when you were living in Foosha Village with Luffy. It's not very fun being treated like that, is it?"

"Well no-"

"No." Ace repeated mockingly. "It's not fun at all, is it?" Ace looked at Luffy who smiled weakly in return, but made no move to comment. "You have an inkling of understanding now?"

"I understand that you don't like me." Nami spat out. "Let's be honest here, like Luffy wants, you're never going to like me no matter what I do, Ace."

"You're right." Ace admitted. "I'm never going to like you no matter what you do and how _good _you act. You're here because Luffy wants you to be not I. If I had the opportunity then you would be going be back to Foosha Village never to bother Luffy and I again, but I understand that you're needed here, but because you're needed here doesn't mean you're wanted here."

By the end of Ace's speech, Nami looked pinched and her eyes turned cold. "If _both _of you feel that strongly then why don't you choose Sanji as your Guide?"

"He's an Omega as well. It's only because of X. Drake's influence that he even has his own law firm-with good business, mind you- He doesn't have the time nor the wish to travel with us."

"Basically I'm just a replacement."

"You said it."

Luffy buried his face into his hands when Nami opened his mouth to respond to the barb. This wasn't working. He _wanted _it to work. This was the last three months of his life.

"You're an _asshole."_

"You're a harlot."

"I am not."

"Shut up. Shut up. _Shut up." _Luffy hissed venomously startling them into a tense silence. "This is supposed to be an intervention where you get everything out and tolerate each other at the end of it."

"You know?" Nami began slowly. "You can't really force us to get along with each other."

"She's right-I can't believe I said that." Ace murmured. "You can't force us to get along even though I do see your reasoning. We just don't' like each other, Luffy."

"Can't you like each other for my sake?" Luffy begged, clasping his hands together in a final effort. "I can't stay like this for the rest of the trip or the rest of my apprentice ship."

"I can guess we can try to have some sort of love-hate relationship." Nami said hesitantly. "We can't promise that we're not going to have fights, but we can promise not to have them in your vicinity."

"Is that the best you can do?" Luffy asked warily.

"It's the best we can offer." Ace responded. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Nami grumbled good-naturally.

Good. Good. Everything was going to get better and he can keep studying as long as those got along and left him in sweet bliss

* * *

Fortunately, the peace Luffy had been pining for came just in time for Sanji's latest assignment for him. His usually studying had slowed and Sanji decided it was time for him to approach an actual Sentinel-Guide case. Luffy was excited and nothing could ruin his mood. Except the actual case itself. The couple had come strolling into Sanji's office one bright afternoon with disgruntled expressions that immediately set Luffy on edge.

"We want to break the bonding."

It was something Luffy hadn't been expecting, but he set about gathering the paperwork nonetheless with a watchful Sanji in the corner. He could tell from here that Sanji was suspicious of the couple, but made no move to help or provide input.

"What's the reason for the breaking of the bond?"

"He's an asshole." the female Guide spat out. "I want out of this bond and I couldn't care less if he rotted in a ditch or not."

"Lucille." the Sentinel murmured dangerously. "I agreed to come down here and sign the paper that doesn't give you permission to humiliate me in front of two Omegas'."

"You humiliate me on a daily basis." Lucille spat. "Welcome to the club."

"I'm sorry." Luffy spoke up with quite a bit of wariness. "You're going to have to give me a better reason than "He's an asshole."

"Irreconcilable differences." Sanji commented. "It's obvious that these two don't get along and it would be best if they split now and safe themselves the trouble."

"Exactly." Lucille made a grabbing motion with her hand. "Hand me the pen so that I can sign this paper and leave."

Luffy did what was request and snatched his hand back when the Guide literally snatched the pen from his hand and signed the paper before handing the pen to the Sentinel and leaving the office.

Luffy wanted to say that he was sorry for the dissolving of the bonding, but he had an eerie feeling that the Sentinel didn't want nor need pity for the loss of his Guide.

"The local council will send you a replacement guide for the time being." Sanji was saying as the Sentinel approached the door. "Until then, stay in your house and wait for the call."

"Thanks."

The door slammed shut leaving Sanji and Luffy in a tense silence. His lips thinned as Sanji came over, picked up the piece of paper, and shook it in Luffy's face.

"This is the worst part of being a lawyer." Sanji explained quietly. "It's hard seeing your fellow guides and sentinels going through the process of dissolving a bonding, but once the papers are signed and sealed it's no longer our problem."

"Does the council even approve half of these?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Sanji smiled grimly. "About 50% of these "divorces." are finalized by the council, the other 50 are denied and the Sentinels and Guides have to reconcile in some shape or form."

"And if they don't?"

"They either have affairs with another Guide or Sentinel or they just leave and try to find some way to force the bond apart. Which in case leaves the bonded pair in disrepair." Sanji pointed to his head. "Their minds are broken and in worse cases some are put out of their misery. You've read some of the cases."

"Right." Luffy murmured. "What about X. Drake? He doesn't do anything about this?"

"What can he do?" Sanji shrugged the movement unapologetic. "These rules are set down by the World Government and until _you _change them then it's going to stay this way. Besides, you only have a little bit of time left until you move again right?"

"What?" Luffy asked. "What do you mean a little bit of time left?"

"I'm not going to extend this apprenticeship for two years, Luffy." Sanji said grimly. "I watched as you as studied and mediated Nami and Ace. You're intelligent enough to get by on your own. You just wanted to know the laws of Sentinels and Guides, right? Well, you've learned them until you can recite them from heart. I will travel to the World Government Headquarters if should you need me, but besides that, this is your journey and the faster you get moving the sooner you shape the world as you see fit."

"I don't want to shape the world as I see fit." Luffy repeated. "I just want it to be equal."

"This world will never be _equal." _Sanji corrected severely. "You can, however, make this world _better _for Sentinel and Guides, Luffy. You're changing Nami's ways and how she views things little by little, and though I don't like her, she will be one of your loudest voices you have besides Ace. It's going to take time, but in that time, you'll learn to mold and shape yourself to people's desires and if you can accomplish that then taking on the World Government will be a piece of cake."

"You think so?"

"I think so which is why I'm sending you off in two weeks' time and in the direction of the New World." Sanji held up a hand when Luffy spluttered. "You'll have to work hard and fast to accomplish what you want and I believe that you can, but the question is; do you believe in yourself?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's the problem?" Sanji smirked at his scowl. "You're _my _apprentice and nothing's going to stop me, you hear me?"

"Yeah." Luffy responded, optimism at the thought of leaving growing inside him. "I hear you."

"Good. Now, take a break, you're going to need it because you're telling Ace that you're heading out."

"_What?"_


End file.
